


Blooming

by Lizzalizzie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzalizzie/pseuds/Lizzalizzie
Summary: A vida de oito universitários que estão descobrindo mais sobre o que amam... E como amam!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 2





	1. Alvorada

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira história que eu publico aqui então eu realmente espero que vocês gostem ♡

Naquele final de semestre todos os seis rapazes estavam completamente aflitos, porém à véspera de uma prova não havia muito mais o que se fazer. Já não interessava mais se vinham passando suas últimas semanas descabelando-se por completo e lendo muito mais do que seus olhos podiam acompanhar, naquele dia, tudo o que aqueles garotos precisavam era de um pouco de descanso.  
Costumavam-se reunir ali mesmo pelo Discord durante as noites livres da semana e religiosamente todas as sextas-feiras, não importava se já viam a cara um do outro todos os dias no campus da Seoul National University.  
Entretanto, naquela noite na call só havia três deles já que Changbin, como de costume, deveria estar esperando um segurança da biblioteca expulsá-lo de lá por exceder os horários de funcionamento do local e Jisung... Bom, Jisung era difícil de prever sempre até para quem já o conhecia há anos e naquela noite ele parecia incomunicável.  
Dividiam os dormitórios Seungmin e Christopher que se tornaram melhores amigos já nos primeiros meses de convivência devido aos gostos muito próximos e pelo fato de Christopher falar fluentemente libras, já que Seungmin era surdo. Também dividiam Changbin e Jisung, mas estes pouco se comunicavam porque, na verdade, pouco se encontravam. Changbin sempre estava ou na biblioteca, ou em uma aula, ou em um grupo de debate, era do tipo de pessoa que enchia sua rotina acadêmica com atividades até não ter espaço para respirar. Já Jisung pouco ficava em seu dormitório ou em suas aulas porque tinha o costume de passar seus dias no prédio de música ou junto com Chris, com quem gostava de compor, mesmo que fosse secundanista de Engenharia Civil.  
Por último, dividiam um dormitório também Jeongin e Hyunjin que eram considerados a dupla mais perfeita de todas já que Jeongin não era do tipo que tinha paciência para ouvir a não ser que a fala em questão fosse absolutamente coesa e necessária e Hyunjin só era extremamente silencioso e “falava” tudo o que precisava através de suas telas, sempre elogiadas através do campus.  
Já estavam ali há algumas horas e o Gartic já não parecia mais tão divertido como no início.  
-É, Hyunjin, de fato o seu talento se restringe ao uso do pincel... - Reclamou Christopher que perdera pela décima rodada seguida  
-Ah sim, disse o cara cuja bengala tinha a exata forma de uma linguiça calabresa – Hyunjin respondeu impaciente.  
-Mas Hyunjin, realmente seus desenhos estão deixando muito a desejar. A Sra Kim pagaria sua língua se visse os trabalhos que seu protegido faz pelo Gartic – Jeongin falou pela primeira em alguns minutos arrancando risadas dos outros.  
-Eu estou desenhando com a porra de um mouse! - Falou com tom ressentido. -Vocês dizem isso mas o único que genuinamente errou tudo foi o Chris, todos vocês são hipócritas, ok?  
Christopher ia responder quando subitamente mais uma voz é ouvida durante a call e aquilo assustou a todos.  
-Seo Changbin às 22 de uma quinta-feira pré-prova na call do discord? - Christopher pareceu tomar o tempo para contar o que havia acontecido para Seungmin – Seungmin perguntou se precisa chamar uma ambulância, a polícia ou um advogado?  
-Os dias passam e o senso de humor de vocês só floresce... - Changbin murmurou mas suspirou em seguida, parecendo preocupado demais para concentrar-se nas brincadeiras alheias. - Olha, eu não ia me meter nisso porque o Jisung já é um homem adulto, mas eu tô preocupado de verdade. Já faz dias que ele tem saído de tarde e só volta de madrugada... Ele não tá estudando porque todo o material de estudo dele tá aqui o que só torna isso ainda mais preocupante porque... O Jisung não assistiu aulas nem tocou em livros nesse semestre basicamente e eu não tô exagerando... Eu só entrei aqui pra avisar que faz quase oito horas que ele saiu de casa, ele não responde as mensagens, não atende o celular e... Basicamente é isso o Jisung sumiu.

Silêncio... Nenhum deles pareceu preparado para aquilo... Claro que todos sabiam que Jisung vinha demonstrando um comportamento problemático já fazia um tempo, isso porque o rapaz nunca quis realmente seguir a carreira de engenharia, somente o fazia por insistência e uma enorme pressão psicológica por parte da mãe. Jisung era um músico nato, compunha desde muito cedo e aprendera a tocar diversos instrumentos basicamente sozinho, entretanto, via-se impedido de fazer o que amava, ou pelo menos achava que sim.  
No início do curso dizia aos amigos que pensava aguentar os cinco anos da faculdade para depois sumir das vistas da mãe, entretanto, aquilo parecia consumir-lhe cada vez mais e vinha gerando hábitos realmente tóxicos para sí próprio que ele mesmo não evitava mesmo com os avisos que recebia.  
Christopher contou o que Changbin havia dito e Seungmin imediatamente perguntou “ Ele não tem mais nenhum outro amigo além de nós? Alguém com quem ele possa estar? Uma namorada ou namorado?”, o que Christopher prontamente traduziu.  
-Eu não sei, Jisung não me fala nada sobre sua vida pessoal... Ele só parece cansado, com certeza não tem dormido... A última coisa que me lembro de tê-lo ouvido dizer fora do comum sobre a rotina foi algo sobre... Seu pai estar se revirando de desgosto no túmulo.  
Ouviu-se uma batida alta pelos microfones que, segundo o Discord, vinha do quarto de Hyunjin.  
-Eu sei onde ele está  
-Você? - Fora inevitável a pergunta de Changbin, já que ele havia sido o último a juntar-se ao grupo.  
Na realidade, Jisung e Hyunjin tinham uma longa história que vinha desde muito antes daquele campus e daquele grupo de amigos. Infelizmente, por muitas escolhas e caminhos tomados eles simplesmente não se falavam mais e apenas conviviam pacificamente. Devido a isso, era normal a sensação de estranheza de qualquer um de fora ao notar interesse vindo de Hyunjin por qualquer coisa relacionada a Jisung.  
-Eu não demoro, mas se vocês já tiverem desligado eu mando uma mensagem... Não se preocupem, eu sei onde ele está.  
Em seguida o microfone de Hyunjin ficou mudo e, claramente, o clima animado de até poucos minutos atrás acabara por completo.

Hyunjin não dirigia e, na verdade, nem precisaria dirigir, o Rio Han não ficava tão longe dali afinal. Hyunjin e Jisung eram amigos de infância e, por conseguinte, era inevitável saber certos detalhes sobre a vida um do outro mesmo que essa amizade já não mais existisse.  
Hyunjin sabia que a pressão que a mãe de Jisung exercia sobre ele era psicologicamente desumana e que isso antecedia ao período de escolha pelas faculdades, já que o garoto desde muito novo costumava escalar sua sacada para chorar à noite junto a si depois das brigas que tinha com a mulher que parecia querer reconstruir cada detalhe de seu falecido pai nele.  
Hyunjin sabia que Jisung amava seu pai mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mas que não queria ser exatamente igual a ele, porque lá no fundo Jisung sabia que fora justamente por ser como era que seu pai não aguentara a vida que levava e partira tão cedo.  
E... Bem, Hyunjin sabia que o último passeio que Jisung dara com seu pai fora às margens do Rio Han, já que... Também estava presente nesse passeio. E que todas as vezes em que Jisung sentia-se sozinho e com medo de contar pra alguém como se sentia ele ia até lá.  
Não foi difícil encontrar um corpo largado às margens do Rio, aparentemente embriagado, mas não o suficiente para estar inconsciente... Jisung jamais apresentaria-se daquela forma frente ao seu pai. Ele abraçava seu próprio tronco deixando que a água do rio tocasse levemente seus pés quase como se fosse seu próprio genitor abraçando-o de alguma forma e a cada vez que o vento batia em seu rosto era como se, já muito sensível a qualquer estimulo, ele não aguentasse mais e deixasse algumas lágrimas escaparem.  
Hyunjin suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do outro, encarando o céu escuro e parcialmente nublado assim como ele fazia. A cidade naquela noite estava calma, vez ou outra passavam carros em volta, ou alguém a passos vagarosos, mas no geral, era quase como se estivessem sozinhos... Os três.  
-Jisung... Jisung- Conseguiu a atenção do outro que parecia carregar um olhar brilhante pelas lágrimas, mas absolutamente perdido, sem foco. - Precisa voltar pra casa...  
-Pra que? - Silêncio... Duas palavras, uma pergunta e aparentemente nenhuma resposta possível. É curioso como é difícil atribuir razões para atos que simplesmente não se justificam... Talvez Jeongin tivesse palavras melhores naquele momento, ou as respostas certas no meio de todo aquele conhecimento que carregava..., Mas Jisung não buscava mais respostas, buscava alívio.  
-Jisung... Você escolheu assim... Você tem que terminar. - Hyunjin segurou o rosto do outro, na tentativa de manter sua atenção que parecia tão frágil quanto ele próprio. Era difícil focar-se nas palavras de alguém enquanto tantas coisas pareciam explodir dentro de si. Jisung sentia focos de guerra dentro de si, um barril de pólvora inteiro. Regiões, aspectos e ideias que pensava defender dispostos a armarem-se contra aquilo que ele sabia que era e já não podia mais fugir. - Ou... Você enfrenta as consequências de ir contra aquilo que as pessoas esperam que você seja.  
Hyunjin sabia bem do peso de suas palavras e sabia que eram ainda mais pesadas por ser ele ali falando... Com Jisung... Depois de anos de silêncio absoluto. Talvez por isso sua voz tivesse a sonoridade de uma pluma. Com a letra correta, talvez soasse até como uma canção de amor.  
-Eu estou cansado de enfrentar consequências, Hyunjin... - Ali, Jisung pareceu desabar, apoiando sua testa sobre o ombro alheio. Hyunjin, que tanto sentiu falta de acolher o corpo do outro permitiu-se abraçá-lo, quase como num segredo consigo mesmo... Uma promessa, de que aquela seria a primeira e a última recaída de seu vício parcialmente adormecido em amar Han Jisung.  
-Sempre vai ter uma resposta do mundo pra qualquer decisão que você tomar, Ji... Você sabe disso. E você sempre vai estar na eminência de perder alguém ou alguma coisa porque seguir um caminho sempre significa abdicar de tudo o que potencialmente estaria no outro... Não importa o quanto você tente você nunca vai conseguir ser perfeito pra todos os que você ama, feliz e inteiro por dentro ao mesmo tempo... É impossível, você precisa abdicar pra ganhar, o mundo funciona assim, Ji... - Ele puxou novamente o rosto agora molhado de seu velho... amigo. - A questão é que você, agora, está abdicando do que você é... E eu não acho que isso possa trazer qualquer benefício pra você Ji... Atuar sua própria vida não pode te trazer nada de positivo até porque você mentiu pra você quando disse pra mim que seria só pelo ensino médio, mentiu quando disse que seria só até o fim da faculdade e vai continuar mentindo a vida toda... Escuta Jisung... - Finalmente os olhares se encontraram - Não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu com ele aquela noite... Ele estava cansado, não via mais saída e o que eu não quero é que o mesmo aconteça com você porque eu posso sobreviver sem te ter por perto... Mas não... - Hyunjin suspirou sabendo que provavelmente pelo álcool ele sequer lembraria daquelas palavras na manhã seguinte. - Só... Vamos pra casa... Você dorme e amanhã quando as provas acabarem a gente conversa...

Jisung nada mais disse apenas levantou-se e permitiu-se ser ajudado pelo braço alheio que apoiava seu desequilíbrio. Já à porta do prédio do dormitório masculino da faculdade, Jisung pediu alguns minutos para descansar e Hyunjin aproveitou para enviar as mensagens para os garotos que pareceram aliviados.  
-Hyunjin  
O garoto de cabelos negros e compridos olhou.  
-Eu nunca abdiquei de você. - Ouvir aquele assunto novamente depois de dois anos mexeu com o coração do garoto de uma forma que ele jamais, nem mesmo em seus sonhos, esperaria. Tentava repetir para si de novo e de novo que Jisung estava bêbado, mas... Não era justamente bêbados que as pessoas diziam as verdades? Droga, agora era a sua cabeça que estava explodindo e ainda precisava dormir e fazer uma prova inteira de história da arte coreana no dia seguinte.  
Por isso mesmo, Hyunjin não respondeu, apenas guiou o rapaz até seu dormitório e entregou-o em segurança a Changbin. Tentando ignorar o olhar que buscava resposta, Hyunjin voltou pro próprio dormitório  
Hyunjin sentia-se reiniciando ali seu ciclo do qual, internamente, sabia que nunca saira pra valer. Jisung, por sua vez, sonhara com seu pai naquela noite e com girassóis, os mesmos que ficavam no jardim de Hyunjin.


	2. Casulo

Changbin enfrentou uma prova de física quântica, Christopher tinha prova prática que envolvia um projeto em grupo no qual vinha trabalhando desde o início do semestre em sua aula de treino com teclado. Hyunjin, apesar das poucas horas de sono na noite anterior teve de dar o seu máximo em seu teste sobre fundamentos da pintura 2. Jeongin saíra de sua sala completamente destruído depois de três horas lendo questões sobre Ética e sociedade moderna. Em meio a todo aquele ar de pessimismo destacava-se Seungmin, que parecia radiante pela certeza de que seu resultado na prova de História Coreana seria muito positivo.  
Com a chegada de Chris na mesma mesa de sempre no refeitório da faculdade, todos puderam finalmente começar a reclamar sobre como estavam frustrados, exaustos e absolutamente putos com a sistemática das provas da universidade que parecia querer sugar mais e mais dos alunos a troco de nada.  
Entretanto, não demorou muito para que um outro detalhe fosse notado... O período de provas havia acabado, a maior partes dos alunos ou estava ali, em volta deles, ou em seus próprios dormitórios e... Não havia nenhum sinal de Jisung até então.  
Changbin jurava ter deixado o mais novo arrumado e pronto pra sair do dormitório assim que este próprio o fizera, já que teve de sair alguns minutos antes que o normal.  
A possibilidade de Jisung estar mais uma vez perdido começava a preocupar os amigos novamente quando, em meio aos alunos furiosos e tristes surge um corpo semiadormecido, bocejando e usando pijamas.  
Jisung sentara-se à mesa ao lado de seus amigos, quase que como em mais uma manhã qualquer... Exceto pelo fato de que o relógio já batia quase 16 da tarde. Todos o olhavam completamente abismados e preocupados.  
-Jisung... - Começou Chris com o tom menos invasivo e irritado possível. -Me diga, por favor... Que por um milagre você foi fazer sua prova, os ficais deixaram você entrar mesmo com essa roupa e que isso não vai ser um problema pra nós  
Jisung pareceu subitamente acordar de seu transe, colocando as mãos sobre seu rosto – Puta merda... A prova... A prova final... Caralho aquilo tinha metade da minha nota...  
Foi quase unânime a reação do grupo de levar as mãos à região dos olhos e suspirar em alto e bom som... De fato aquilo já era parte de seus dias: Quando tudo parecia caminhar na mais perfeita ordem algo, mesmo que minúsculo, vinha e atrapalhava tudo.  
Foram minutos de grunhidos, lastimas e xingamentos, a maioria dirigida por Jisung a ele mesmo que não se conformava com o quão irresponsável podia ser algumas vezes.  
Jeongin bateu a mão fortemente sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de todos. Mais uma vez ele assumia sua postura de líder que, no usual, pertencia a Chris, mas que era emprestada ao mais novo nestes momentos de tensão maior dadas as suas capacidades de resolver problemas .  
\- Muito bem, nós até temos como reverter isso aí, Jisung... Mas primeiro, bom, a gente vai ter que dar um jeito de invadir a sala dos professores, achar as provas da sua turma, achar a sua prova, entregar ela pra você. Você, obviamente, vai ter que se virar pra tirar pelo menos um C nisso aí. A segunda parte difícil é... A gente vai ter que dar um jeito de invadir o sistema da escola, entrar na página da sua sala hoje e colocar presença pra você o dia inteiro. – Ele falava sério, quase como descrevendo um plano meticuloso aos seus colegas de quadrilha.  
-Você só pode estar brincando... Quer dizer, Jisung acorda tarde e por isso arriscamos a vaga de todo o resto aqui? - Hyunjin parecia incrédulo, mas é claro que aquilo já era esperado por todos. Hyunjin sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior e sabia das razões pelas quais Jisung tinha simplesmente optado por voltar a dormir no dia da prova mais importante do ano, mas também sabia que ele não era mais uma criança e que, de vez em quando, só de vez em quando, ele deveria lidar com as escolhas que tomara pra vida. - Vocês não podem fazer isso.  
-Alguém tem uma ideia melhor? - Jeongin perguntou já entediado. Pra ele, estavam perdendo um tempo precioso durante aquela conversa desnecessária. Todos, mais uma vez, permaneciam em silêncio. Chris porque era muito amigo tanto de Jisung quanto de Hyunjin e não queria, verdadeiramente, arrumar confusões na véspera de sua semana de férias. O restante... simplesmente por tensão e falta de criatividade, Jisung... por vergonha.

Bem... Na verdade dos que tinham entendido alguma coisa, todos estavam morrendo de medo, porque ser pego fazendo algo assim significava expulsão imediata. Por outro lado, todos os amigos sabiam bem as razões pelas quais Jisung precisava tanto de sua ajuda naquele momento e... bem... Não havia outra saída, Certo? Não poderiam simplesmente abandonar o garoto na eminência de ser expulso.  
-É eu tenho uma ideia melhor, deixar a madame lidar com as consequências dos próprios erros só pra variar... Eu não tenho vocação pra babá. - Hyunjin tinha desprezo na voz, muito diferente da forma sútil e gentil como falava com Jisung na noite passada. Bom, aquilo não o magoava, já que o pouco álcool e o sono acumulado tiraram do acastanhado todas as lembranças do dia anterior.  
Com a saída de Hyunjin ninguém mais se manifestou.  
Jeongin sorriu a medida em que viu expressões mais suaves e dispostas a escutar. Detalhou passo a passo o que tinha idealizado. Jeongin era envolvido com muitas ações e protestos políticos que iam desde a internet até o mundo real então, pra ele, organizar algo como aquilo não era exatamente difícil. 

\- Certo. Changbin, você entra no prédio da física com Jisung e Chris, vocês dois são os mais responsáveis que eu conheço nesse campus então a sua presença ali não vai gerar tanta suspeita. Como as provas foram feitas ainda hoje, devem estar na sala dos professores, vocês sabem onde fica. Vamos esperar o sinal tocar pro retorno do almoço e então vocês entram lá. Seungmin fica de vigia. Eu vou ficar da sala de informática pra entrar no sistema do colégio.

\- Desde quando você consegue hackear sites de escola, Jeongin? – Christopher tinha pura descrença na voz, isso porque cada aspecto daquela ideia, pra ele, soava como muito muito ruim. Mas não adiantaria reclamar, ele era sempre o chato que não gostava de arriscar afinal.  
-Essa é a parte de tudo que eu falei da qual você não precisa saber detalhes Christopher. - Jeongin sorriu

\- Quanto a você Jisung – Jeongin parou frente a ele com a mesma expressão seria de costume – 2 horas... Você tem duas horas pra tirar nota o suficiente naquele exame pra não ter sua bolsa cancelada. Use uma bola de cristal, seu celular, cola de alguém, não me interessa, mas não desperdice meu esforço e minha inteligência - Falou num tom quase ameaçador que fez os olhos do Han arregalarem-se - ... Agora vão, já estão perdendo tempo.

E assim como o planejado, pouco antes do sinal que indicava o fim do horário do almoço dos professores bater, entraram pelo prédio de Ciências Naturais da faculdade Chris, Changbin e Jisung. Todos os professores de lá conheciam bem o rosto de Changbin, então ele recebia muitos sorrisos simpáticos, os quais ele tentava retribuir, apesar da timidez e do nervosismo.  
O sinal, por fim, tocou. Esperaram em um corredor de salas desativado por alguns minutos até garantirem que todos os professores já tinham saído da sala. Tudo estava silencioso nos arredores da localização dos três amigos. Jisung só fazia reclamar em murmúrios enquanto Chris dava cotoveladas em suas costelas.  
Já dentro da sala não foi difícil encontrar as tais provas, era um ambiente organizado afinal. E lá estava a prova de Jisung... Agora o pobre garoto com olheiras fundas, uma leve ressaca e o sono de uma semana remanescente só podia contar com a sorte e seu celular.

Já fazia quase uma hora e meia que os três estavam ali dentro, Jisung estava quase acabando e arriscava-se a dizer que estava indo bem. Foi quando se ouviu uma voz no corredor. Os três pares de olhos cruzaram-se e Changbin só conseguia rezar pra que Seungmin fosse muito, muito criativo.  
-Com licença, você não deveria estar, na aula? Seu instituto é o de educação, não é? - A Seoul National University, por melhor faculdade que fosse, continuava a ser extremamente exclusiva. Sendo assim, Seungmin era o único - Sim, o único. - Estudante surdo do seu instituto e isso o fez um tanto conhecido pelo campus.  
Claro que Seungmin poderia comunicar-se tranquilamente por leitura labial, não era mudo e aprendera a falar, conseguiu entender o que o outro dissera... Mas tinha uma ideia melhor.  
Começou a falar em libras com o rapaz que claramente era mais um dos que não considerava necessário aprender o idioma, mesmo que a universidade oferecesse o seu aprendizado gratuitamente. Seu sorriso aumentava à medida que a expressão de confusão alheia tornava-se mais nítida.  
-Você sempre anda com aquele garoto, não é? O loiro... Bang coisa... Ele sabe o que você diz... - O rapaz pareceu pensar um pouco - É por ele que está procurando? - Seungmin assentiu repetidas vezes, deixando batidinhas na porta da sala dos professores, indicando que estava tudo bem, antes de apontar para uma direção qualquer para a qual o rapaz o acompanhou  
Os três suspiram alto, mesmo que fosse um aluno, ficaria nítido que três pessoas escondidas na sala dos professores logo depois da aplicação das provas finais não poderiam estar fazendo algo bom ou justo.  
-Você - Apontou Chris pra Jisung. - Está devendo um mês de idas a sorveteria pro Seungmin - Jisung, por sua vez apenas sorriu e enfiou o papel em que antes escrevia no meio da pilha de provas, exatamente como o encontrara.  
Juntos, os três saíram de lá em segurança, correndo para o dormitório de Jeongin, que já repousava em sua cama com um sorriso vitorioso.  
Jisung bem que tentara dar alguns beijinhos de agradecimento no mais novo, mas tudo o que recebera fora uma expressão de desagrado e um chute muito dolorido, além da ameaça de que se fizesse algo parecido novamente ele mesmo invadiria o sistema do colégio para adiantar os papéis de sua expulsão.  
Enquanto os garotos riam e faziam piadas com os acontecidos do dia e com a destreza e rapidez de Seungmin que conseguiu contornar o rapaz curioso com maestria somente uma pessoa permanecia isolada e calada com os fones de ouvido do outro lado do quarto.  
Chris aproveitou que todos pareciam entretidos e afastou-se devagar até a outra cama, chamando a atenção de Hyunjin com um toque no pulso e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que fossem até o lado de fora do quarto.  
Hyunjin permaneceu encarando o chão. Não era como se quisesse que Jisung fosse expulso, claro que não, mas estava tão cansado das coisas como elas sempre aconteciam, e mais ainda de participar disso, foi inevitável, uma hora ou outra ele explodiria.  
Chris pareceu tirá-lo de sua própria redoma de pensamentos, dando-lhe um sorriso gentil, como de costume. Aquele era Christopher, o que sempre sabia tudo sobre todos... Tão ruim com os próprios sentimentos e em como manejá-los, mas tão sensível com o coração alheio.  
-Você sabe que... Não estava completamente errado..., Mas que também não precisava ter falado daquele jeito e naquele momento  
-Eu tô cansado Chris – Suspirou. - Eu tive que me medir, fingir atitudes, fingir quem eu era, me arriscar por muito tempo por causa do Jisung e agora até aqui eu me vejo em situações em que... Eu tenho que fazer isso também?   
-Jinnie... Você tá cansado... Eu sei... - O mais baixou pousou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto de cabelos castanhos. - Mas... Você já pensou sobre por que tudo sobre o Jisung sempre é tão... Urgente, em você? Por que as ações dele, mesmo as que são só sobre ele te afetam tanto?  
-Porque ele é um irresponsável, Chris. Porque o Jisung é uma criança, que quis tomar as decisões como um adulto pra agradar outro adulto e agora não está sabendo mediar o que ele está sentindo... Olha o que a gente teve que fazer hoje... E pensa no amanhã sabe, você acha mesmo que a postura dele vai mudar?  
Chris não disse nada por alguns instantes... Apenas sorriu.  
-O que fizemos pelo Jisung hoje... Não fizemos porque ele nos obrigou, fizemos porque achamos que era o certo e lá no fundo eu sei que você queria ter feito também, não fosse o seu orgulho continental Hwang Hyunjin – Riu – O problema aqui não é o que fizemos pelo Jisung hoje Jinnie... A questão aqui é bem mais simples. Tudo o que te incomoda no Jisung são coisas que ele faz e que só prejudicam a ele mesmo, o que me leva a pensar que você não suporta, nem nunca suportou a ideia de ver o Han sofrer porque isso, Jinnie, te machuca muito mais do que se fosse com você... E isso me leva a pensar... Bem... Eu acho que eu não preciso falar – Chris tinha aquele jeito sútil de aflorar certos sentimentos dentro das pessoas aos quais estas, muitas vezes, não se atentavam. Talvez por ser artista, talvez por ter uma atenção impecável, Christopher tinha o dom de unir pontos que poderiam parecer distantes demais aos olhos de seus próprios donos. Christopher fazia de estrelas solitárias constelações inteiras e monumentais, infelizmente nunca na própria vida. - Jinnie – Chamou a atenção do mais alto mais uma vez. - Tenta pensar menos nas escolhas que o Jisung fez no passado sobre ele, sobre você e sobre vocês dois... e tenta prestar atenção nas escolhas que você está fazendo sobre ele agora. 

Hyunjin amava Christopher, verdadeiramente, era seu mais velho e mais querido amigo. Mas fora por causa dele e daquela maldita frase que passara sua única semana de folga do semestre sem dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algum biscoito ?


	3. Peônias e Camélias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só lembrando que essa história também está publicada no wattpad e no spirit ♡ Eu pretendo atualizar dia sim dia não e... É isso.

Já era tarde da noite. Estavam na semana de folga entre os semestres e Changbin sabia muito bem que não precisava e muito menos deveria estar dentro da biblioteca até tão tarde, mas não podia evitar.   
Changbin fora um dos alunos selecionados de sua escola diretamente para a universidade, não precisou prestar exame, isso por sua excelência, notas altíssimas, incrível desempenho em atividades extracurriculares, entre muitas outras coisas que enchiam a boca de seus professores do ensino médio. O rapaz era fascinado por física moderna desde muito jovem e desde os seus 16 anos desenvolvera uma linha de pesquisa sobre os assuntos que mais o interessavam.  
Obviamente, tudo ficou mais fácil uma vez que ele foi aceito na universidade, tinha acesso a materiais, equipamentos e, principalmente, a conhecimentos que faziam seus olhos brilharem a cada nova aula. Quando não estava estudando a matéria do dia, fazendo um trabalho ou estudando para uma prova, Changbin concentrava-se em sua pesquisa, a qual era sua maior paixão.  
O grande relógio do campus já se estacionava quase às 22, pairava um silêncio enorme pelo pátio que dividia os prédios da faculdade aos acessos aos dormitórios, que ficavam mais distantes.  
Tinha seus pensamentos dispersos enquanto caminhava. No geral precisava ficar tão concentrado o dia todo que quando sua mente se via daquela forma, livre, acabava em meio a pensamentos demasiadamente acelerados. Changbin pensou sobre Jisung e sobre como estava preocupado com ele e, ao mesmo tempo, sobre como não tinha coragem o suficiente para aproximar-se mais do outro e tentar ajudá-lo de uma forma melhor... Isso o levara a pensar em como sua timidez o atrapalhara em diversas situações em sua vida e em como fora difícil conseguir um ciclo fixo de amigos que o aceitasse assim como era... E isso o levara... a Jeongin... O único deles que não queria que fosse seu amigo... Não apenas isso pelo menos, o único que o fazia pensar em como seria reunir toda a sua coragem para dizer certas coisas que tinha vergonha até de pensar.  
Jeongin era o extremo oposto de Changbin, não no aspecto acadêmico, claro, Jeongin era um dos melhores de sua turma, tinha notas incríveis e, sem dúvida, deveria saber muito mais do que todo o grupo de amigos junto sobre diversos assuntos apesar de ser o mais jovem entre eles. Mas Jeongin... Ah, Jeongin era livre, tinha a alma livre, Changbin enxergava cores quando olhava pra Jeongin apesar da expressão usualmente séria. Em Jeongin Changbin via uma mente que fluía em liberdade e um coração que pulsava a seu próprio ritmo sem julgamentos, sem pressões.  
Era impossível para o rapaz baixinho de óculos redondos não se encher de admiração ao ter Jeongin por perto falando sobre qualquer coisa assim como era impossível pra ele não se sentir orgulhoso de si próprio toda vez que Jeongin elogiava alguma coisa em si e o mais assustador era que Changbin não fazia ideia de como ministrar aquele sentimento.  
Seo tinha plena noção de como controlar um acelerador de partículas, tinha fórmulas complexas e cálculos inteiros guardados em sua memória como boas lembranças, mas sentimentos... Sentimentos envolviam aquela curiosa área do conhecimento que Changbin sempre temeu: A comunicação, o toque, a interação.  
Não significava que ele não soubesse sentir, claro que não, Seo amava seus amigos, sabia disso, conseguia demonstrar à sua própria maneira, também o fazia com sua família... Mas aquele tipo de sentimento era diferente e estava completamente fora da rota de experiências do rapaz. Ele só... Não sabia lidar com como suas mãos ficavam suadas quando Jeongin ficava perto dele, ou quando seus lábios insistiam em sorrir quando ele começava a dar seus fantásticos discursos sobre qualquer assunto...  
Imerso em dilemas, Changbin não percebeu que o time de basquete da faculdade vinha em direção oposta à sua. Não era como se as coisas ali funcionassem como no ensino médio, mas... Os hábitos de algumas pessoas persistiam mesmo em ambiente acadêmico e entre adultos e Seo fazia exatamente o arquétipo de pessoa ideal para ser ridicularizado por aquele tipo de gente, ainda mais quando estava sozinho diante de muitos.  
Assim que notou, pensou em desviar o caminho, mas seria ainda pior, então apenas abaixou a cabeça e torceu com todas as suas forças para ficar invisível... Não aconteceu.  
-Seo... Perdido a essa hora? - O rapaz que segurava a bola parou de frente a Changbin. Por ser jogador de basquete, obviamente ele tinha, pelo menos, o dobro da altura de Chanbin e aquilo não facilitava nada as coisas pra ele.  
-Eu... Só estou voltando pro dormitório. - Não queria gaguejar, não podia gaguejar, mas a maldita fobia social manifestava-se novamente.  
-Gaguejando ... Como seus amigos te chamam mesmo? Binnie? - A verdade é que Changbin tinha milhares de respostas pra aquele tipo de pessoa, realmente tinha, só não conseguia dizer, não com aquela quantidade de garotos com o dobro de sua altura tentando olhá-lo nos olhos a qualquer custo. Odiava ser tão facilmente desarmável. - O que foi? Fica com medo do escuro quando está sozinho? - Todos riram e ali Seo sentiu algo úmido no canto dos olhos, lembranças do passado voltavam e ele só queria sair dali.  
-E-Eu... r-realmente só quero ir pro dormitório. - Tentou desviar do grupo, mas foi impedido novamente.  
-Poxa vida, Binnie... Só porque tem todos aqueles prêmios você se acha melhor que nós? Não pode nem ao menos conversar? - É, não eram muitos os que entravam em uma das mais renomadas universidades do país sem exame e isso trazia certa fama pra Changbin... Ele particularmente odiava isso e isso pudesse mudar seu nome só pra ser esquecido o faria.  
Changbin usava seu cérebro a todo vapor, mediando se deveria ou não responder, se sim, o que? Procurava saídas, pensava se deveria correr ou se soaria muito ridículo pra um cara de quase 21 anos. Foi quando se ouviu uma outra voz... Uma conhecida dessa vez, que fez seu coração aliviar-se de imediato e... Talvez até tremer um pouquinho.  
-Rapazes... - Jeongin descia de uma das arquibancadas que ficavam no jardim do campus. Sua expressão era fechada, mas havia um sorriso sarcástico brilhante em sua boca. Seu tom eram macio e absolutamente superior, como de costume - Poxa vida... Ainda estão na idade de compensar a incompetência intelectual de vocês em quem tem um futuro de verdade? Ou será que é só inveja porque o o Changbin ... Se não o único... É um dos únicos a saber fazer o que ele faz, enquanto vocês só estão aqui porque o pai rico de vocês pagou uma escola muito boa e por acaso vocês sabiam jogar, mas... Quantos jogos vocês perderam na última temporada mesmo? Eu não sei... Pode ser difícil jogar basquete..., Mas com certeza não é difícil fazer melhor do que vocês aparentemente... - Ele ria de canto - Vocês já pensaram numa carreira secundária? Ou o papai de vocês já garantiu uma cadeira do ladinho dele pelo resto dos seus dias miseráveis e corruptos? Ou melhor ainda... Uma mesada até papai e mamãe morrerem e vocês poderem gastar toda a herança em vícios e sexo para tentar esquecer o quão miseráveis vocês foram com os outros só pra suprimir a raiva que vocês tinham de vocês próprios e das suas próprias vidas. - Conforme ele falava seu tom tornava-se mais agressivo e as palavras pareciam atingir com mais força quem as ouvia.  
Silêncio... Seguido de passos rápidos do que Changbin pensou ser o líder em direção a Jeongin. Bom... Ele era grande e seu amigo não e, do que aprendera de suas experiências passadas, aquela conta não batia nenhum pouco. Changbin já fechava os olhos pra não ter que ver o que se sucederia quando, muito rapidamente, Jeongin segurou o pulso do rapaz que já viajava em direção ao seu rosto.  
-Parece que nem um valentão descente você sabe ser... Babaca... - Ele virou o braço do garoto, segurando-o atrás de suas costas enquanto o restante do grupo afastava-se a passos rápidos. Jeongin aproximou a boca da orelha do rapaz. - Eu sei mais de luta corporal do que você jamais vai imaginar seu mimadinho de merda... Chega perto dos meus amigos de novo e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido. - Soltou o rapaz que apenas correu dali.  
Changbin estava boquiaberto. Sabia que Jeongin não era do tipo que fugia de uma briga, muito menos quando ele sabia que estava certo... Mas daí ao que tinha acabado de ver...   
Jeongin correu até o Seo e passou os olhos por seu rosto para verificar de que ele estava realmente bem. - Não acredito que as pessoas tenham que lidar com isso na faculdade... Me sinto no jardim de infância... Você está bem? - Jeongin tocou o rosto do amigo com um olhar verdadeiramente preocupado e Seo estremeceu... Não estava pronto pra aquilo, não mesmo.  
-Sim... Sim. - Fugiu do olhar alheio a todo custo, já que não pode evitar corar, o que não passara despercebido pelos olhos de Jeongin, que sorriu minimamente sem que o outro visse. - Eu só... quero muito dormir.  
Já tinham se passado quase quarenta minutos, Changbin estava acordado desde as 8 da manhã e planejava fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte então podia dizer que estava exausto e precisava de sua cama.  
-Sabe que não fiz isso por que você precisa de proteção, né? - Jeongin começou enquanto os dois caminhavam. - Não tem nada de errado em ser reservado e tímido... Fiz isso porque idiotas como ele precisam de um choque de vez em quando... Sabe, ver que tem gente assistindo e disposto a punir... Não tem problema se você não conseguiu revidar hoje ou com ele... O problema não está em você, pessoas como aquele cara nem deveriam existir.  
Changbin adorava como Jeongin sempre parecia ter as palavras certas para cada situação e, as vezes, de alguma forma, parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na mente dos amigos. Ele poderia ser o mais prático entre todos, mas com certeza também era o mais profundo. Changbin via Jeongin como o oceano, de tamanho e profundidade difíceis de medir e, por causa disso, as vezes também difíceis de prever... Por vezes agitados, mas mesmo em meio a tempestades, com ondas altas, revoltado, quase que desesperado ... Ainda era lindo e desde que conseguia se lembrar, era sua vista favorita.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado daquela área estava Hyunjin... Acordado e revirando-se na cama. Não era tão tarde, mas para o seu padrão já estaria em seu segundo ou terceiro sono. Entretanto aquela frase de Christopher rondava sua cabeça num eco infernal e fazia-o criar teorias e pensar coisas que o incomodavam muito.  
Hyunjin odiava ter a mente de um artista as vezes... Rápida, intensa, profunda e, por vezes, pouco clara.  
Não se conteve, levantou-se da cama vestindo seus chinelos fofinhos de cor rosa, colocou a camiseta branca um tanto furada perto da gola. Pegou seu celular e, no caminho pelos corredores do dormitório, começou a ligar repetidas vezes para Christopher.  
Por sorte, o quarto do colega ficava no mesmo prédio que o seu, apenas alguns andares abaixo. Mordia as unhas, já quase inexistentes, no trajeto de elevador enquanto batia ritmicamente o pé no tapete do chão.   
Saiu em disparada ao chegar no corredor do quarto andar, ainda com o telefone discando o número de Chris, deixando leves batidinhas na porta já bem conhecida.  
Não demorou pra que fosse atendido por um Christopher sem camisa, descabelado e com os olhos sensibilizados pela luz do corredor.  
-Que merda você tá fazendo aqui? - Sussurrou, já que Seungmin dormia no mesmo quarto.  
-O que quis dizer sobre esquecer das escolhas que Jisung fez no passado e prestar atenção nas escolhas que eu estou fazendo sobre ele agora?  
Christopher suspirou... Só podia agradecer por, ao menos, ter cochilado um pouco durante a tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algum biscoito?


	4. Nublado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gnt eu não tenho ideia de pra onde eu tô indo com essa história, me perdoa se estiver ruim ahahaha

-O que quis dizer sobre esquecer das escolhas que Jisung fez no passado e prestar atenção nas escolhas que eu estou fazendo sobre ele agora? - Hyunjin perguntou impaciente. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre seu peito e seu maxilar estava travado como alguém que parecia inconformado com as próprias conclusões.  
Chris suspirou e bateu suas costas contra a parede do corredor após fechar a porta de seu dormitório. Seungmin poderia não os escutar, mas tinha uma capacidade de percepção no espaço absurda, então se começassem a falar ali com certeza ouviriam reclamação. Escorregou até sentar-se no chão e convidou Hwang a fazer o mesmo.  
Lado a lado com o amigo de cabelos castanhos, Christopher suspirou, pensando em quais palavras deveria usar. Odiava sempre estar no meio entre Hyunjin e Jisung.  
-Eu não quis diminuir as consequências que as ações do Jisung trouxeram pra você, se é o que você está pensando... Eu sei o quanto foi doloroso pra você ter que se esconder de todo mundo durante todos aqueles anos e... No final ser chutado pela pessoa em quem você mais confiava, eu nunca vivi isso, mas eu posso pensar em como você se sentiu.  
Tocar naquelas lembranças era demasiadamente doloroso para Hyunjin. Todos os dias esforçava-se para tentar esquecer sua adolescência e todos os momentos desde o instante em que trocara as primeiras palavras com Jisung. Entretanto, era difícil descruzar histórias tão fortemente entrelaçadas em tantos sentidos... Até mesmo para a família de Hyunjin, por muito tempo, foi difícil pensar nele sem pensar em Jisung e imaginava que o mesmo tivesse acontecido com o outro. Eram inseparáveis, extremamente diferentes, mas conciliados e determinados a fazer sua relação dar certo... Ao menos era o que Hyunjin pensava.  
Conheceram-se ao final da infância quando Hyunjin mudou-se para a casa vizinha de Jisung. Começaram a brincar juntos imediatamente e passaram por toda a transição para a adolescência juntos. Tiveram seu primeiro beijo e sua primeira vez juntos, foi a Hyunjin que Jisung recorreu quando começou a ter suas primeiras brigas em casa, foi para os braços do acastanhado que Jisung fugiu quando encontrou o corpo do pai no banheiro numa tarde de sexta feira aos 14 anos de idade. Juraram que nada os separaria e que, mesmo com os infortúnios, quando finalmente tivessem sua liberdade escolheriam um ao outro... Mas somente Hyunjin cumpriu aquela promessa.  
Jisung sentia-se, de alguma forma, culpado pela infelicidade de sua família e, especialmente, de sua mãe e, por isso, sentia-se obrigado a ser aquilo que a mesma pensasse que ele deveria. Por isso, mudou sua personalidade; por isso mudou seu jeito de se vestir; por isso abandonou por muitos anos a música e vivenciou seus mais infelizes anos enquanto tentava ingressar na universidade de engenharia, mesmo curso escolhido pelo pai, por uma não tão leve pressão materna. Por isso... assim que recebeu sua vaga, escolheu que Hyunjin não faria mais parte daquele aspecto de sua vida.  
Hyunjin tentava de todas as maneiras entender e assimilar que talvez Jisung só não o amasse mais, e, de fato, doeria menos se fosse assim, porque seria consistente, haveria uma razão. Mas Hyunjin viu nos olhos de Jisung na noite do término, viu a dificuldade em olhá-lo nos olhos, notou como as palavras teimavam em não sair e como aquele discurso parecia muito mais ensaiado que espontâneo.... Conhecia-o bem demais e aquele não era seu Jisung falando.  
Com o tempo, para mascarar sua dor escolheu a raiva. Não que fosse a opção correta, nem a mais madura... Mas precisava impor um refúgio a todos aqueles sentimentos, precisava dar um veredito a si próprio e ... Jisung era culpado... Culpado em não escolher a ele mesmo e às suas próprias vontades e desejos... Culpado por deixá-lo ir quando queria pedir pra que ficasse... Quando o próprio Hyunjin queria ficar...   
Durante muito tempo, Hyunjin chegou a considerar-se egoísta por pensar que Jisung estava mentindo e que ainda o amava, pensou que tudo aquilo era nada mais que seu cérebro arquitetando algo para que não assumisse a si próprio que... Não era amado por quem amava, mas os olhos de Jisung todos os dias em que se viam naquela universidade não permitiam que aquela teoria se fizesse verdadeira.  
-Jinnie. - Chris continuou. - Não quero que esqueça o que aconteceu pra valer... Talvez tenha escolhido as palavras erradas. Eu só estou dizendo que... Por mais difícil que seja enxergar do ponto de vista do Jisung, você é a melhor pessoa pra fazer isso, você é o que mais sabe dele antes dele ser o que... Ele se impôs a ser. E... Só você sabe se vale ou não a pena lutar pra trazer aquela pessoa de volta, se você tem força pra isso ou... Se você está disposto a gastar o que sobrou da sua energia pra isso, porque eu sei que tudo sobre o Jisung te desgasta, mas você não consegue fugir dele. Porque seja lá o que vocês têm ou tiveram... Nunca foi quebrado, nem por sua parte... Nem pela dele. Jinnie – Christopher virou-se de frente para o amigo, segurando suas mãos para chamar a atenção de seus olhos. - Eu sei que tudo pode parecer ainda muito recente..., Mas já faz quase dois anos. Jisung vivia com a mãe na cola dele o tempo todo naquela época querendo moldar ele que nem um vaso... Ele mal tinha acabado de lidar com o que ele achava que sentia sobre a morte do pai... E aí tinha a escola e toda aquela pressão pra entrar aqui, e você sabe como é.... E tinha o que ele sentia por você, não pensa que foi fácil pra ele tomar a decisão de seguir sem você... Jinnie. Antes de seu namorado, o Sungie era um adolescente que tomou decisões... Rápidas, que pra ele funcionavam na época, mas você não é mais um... E foi por isso que eu te disse aquilo... Porque eu acho que você, muito mais do que ele agora, tem a chance de olhar de novo pra história de vocês com um olhar maduro.   
-Chris... Como você persiste em alguém que já desistiu de tudo?   
-Jinnie, eu não te estimularia a lutar por uma coisa que não te levaria a nada... Eu sou seu amigo, lembra? - Sorriu gentil. - Eu não tô te pedindo isso porque eu acho que você vá salvar o Jisung... Não é sua função... Você não é o terapeuta dele... Eu só acho que a história de vocês não terminou.... Aquilo só ficou pelo caminho e vocês continuam e fingem que o elefante não tá no meio da sala, mas todo mundo tá vendo. Eu não digo que vocês vão voltar... Nem que vocês vão envelhecer juntos, mesmo que eu torça pra isso..., mas eu acho que uma conversa pode pôr um ponto final nas coisas que dois adolescentes em crise não conseguiriam resolver... E isso vai ter que partir de você agora... Foi isso que eu quis dizer.  
Hyunjin parou para refletir sobre cada palavra... De fato, sua história com Jisung sequer teve vírgulas, quem dirá pontos... Talvez aquela discussão tenha sido um breve ponto e vírgula muito mal desenhado, daqueles escritos com a caneta falhando e que quase não se veem e então o leitor age como se não estivesse ali. Hyunjin nunca deixara de amar Jisung, nem com as briga, nem com a falta de diálogo durante os últimos tempos e mesmo não concordando com as atitudes que ele vinha tomando sobre si próprio. E algo sobre como ele havia dito “Eu nunca abdiquei de você” naquela noite, mesmo bêbado, fazia-o pensar que... Jisung também nunca deixara de amá-lo.   
Então, se não por falta de amor, por que vinha sofrendo durante todos aqueles anos? Hyunjin precisava de um porquê e precisava logo. Estava cansado de colocar pedras disformes sobre buracos que só de fato estariam fechados com verdades. E odiava assumir, mas, novamente, Christopher estava certo e não se arrependia nenhum pouco de tê-lo acordado em sua noite de folga.  
-Você merece amor, Jinnie – Christopher acariciou o rosto alheio e Hyunjin fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele contato. -Você também merece seguir em frente... E tem certas coisas que só a gente pode se dar. - Christopher beijou a testa do amigo lentamente de uma forma quase paternal, assistindo-o sorrir. - Agora vai logo dormir.  
E depois de dias de insônia, finalmente Hyunjin pode dormir as oito horas recomendadas.

A semana de folga havia passado e todos seis amigos tinham dormido o equivalente ao cansaço do semestre inteiro. Naquela manhã Christopher, em particular, parecia ansioso, isso porque os alunos do curso de produção musical fariam um trabalho em conjunto com os alunos da Korean University of Arts do curso de dança. Ainda não sabia qual seria sua dupla, mas sabia que seu nome era Lee Felix e que era um dos melhores da instituição o que o deixava extremamente inseguro, apesar de também ser reconhecido como um dos melhores do curso na faculdade.  
Aquela era a verdade, Chris era o primeiro a levantar-se para enaltecer o trabalho dos amigos, não importava a ocasião. Mas, quando o assunto era si próprio era perfeccionista de uma forma insalubre e quase viciado em colocar defeitos no que fazia, mesmo que na visão de qualquer um sua arte fosse fantástica.  
Já na sala, Chris sempre preferia as carteiras mais ao fundo, odiava a atenção que sentar na frente demandava e preferia o anonimato do fundão pra trabalhar. Os alunos selecionados para o trabalho entraram, mas Christopher pouco se atentou, muito concentrado em qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo no pátio, visto que sentava ao lado da janela pela ventilação natural gostosa que passava por ela.  
Teve, entretanto, sua atenção presa por uma voz única, um timbre que nunca havia escutado em sua vida. Era grave, profundo, mas, simultaneamente doce e até um pouco tímido.  
-Com Licença. - A voz repetiu. - Você é Bang Christopher, certo? Eu sou Lee Felix. - Curvou-se respeitosamente, visto que Chris era mais velho que si. - Vamos trabalhar juntos nesse semestre.  
Ao subir seus olhos, Christopher concluiu que o universo poderia ser extremamente injusto ao dar tão pouco para alguns e, ao mesmo tempo, dar a voz mais incrível que já escutara e o sorriso mais hipnotizante combinado as sardas mais fofas que enfeitavam o rosto mais harmonioso com os olhos mais brilhantes e inocentes que já vira em toda a sua vida... Não sabia se aquilo era apaixonar-se à primeira vista, mas, subitamente, qualquer outra pessoa que já chamara a atenção de Chris já não parecia mais tão interessante em sua opinião.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algum biscoito?


	5. Sois e Tempestades

Christopher ainda estava deveras hipnotizado. Durante aquela primeira aula teve a oportunidade de ouvir algumas das primeiras ideias de Felix (que, a propósito eram absolutamente geniais), e, por insistência dele, dizer algumas das suas. Felix pareceu tão animado quando Chris começou a contar alguns dos pensamentos mais simples que vinham passando pela sua mente desde que o trabalho fora anunciado. O garoto chegara a corar tantos os elogios que recebera de Felix, que parecia muito animado por trabalhar com um veterano tão conhecido no que fazia.  
Christopher descobrira que Lee era primeiranista, mas que havia estudado dança sua vida toda, em especial o Jazz e o Hip-Hop e, por isso, tinha muito destaque dentro de sua faculdade, o que lhe trouxera a oportunidade de entrar naquele projeto que era muito seleto dentro de sua instituição. Christopher também descobrira que, diferentemente do que ele pensava, os estudantes não tinham sido combinados aleatoriamente e que o Lee havia pesquisado sobre todos os envolvidos na lista e que o trabalho de Chris, para si, era o melhor de todos.  
Christopher não estava acostumado a receber tantos elogios diretos. Claro que sabia que vinha fazendo um bom trabalho por suas notas altas, ou por algum comentário que acabava chegando a seus ouvidos. Mas Felix parecia genuinamente honrado e animado de fazer uma parceria consigo e Christopher, simplesmente, não o via o porquê já que pensava ser tão... regular.  
Não que regular fosse ruim, mas regular estava bem longe do esplêndido e a léguas e léguas do “único” ... Achava que fazia o que fazia bem..., mas nem de longe via a própria magia que fazia com as mãos quando se colocava na frente de um computador para produzir música.  
Após o fim das aulas, Felix despediu-se e o Bang correu até o grupo de amigos para contar que tinha encontrado o Sol em forma humana. Claro que todos riram porque nunca tinha visto Christopher tão afobado ao falar e elogiar alguém, mas não se podia negar que era fofo.  
-Ele tem uma voz... Fantástica, é um som que eu nunca escutei e eu sinto que poderia produzir coisas únicas com aquela voz e... Aí você olha pra ele e... - Ele dizia tudo enquanto gesticulava nervosamente, encarando o vazio na frente dos amigos que riam completamente bobos. Era bom ver Christopher feliz porque, entre muitos que rondavam aqueles prédios, ele era um dos que, genuinamente, mereciam isso - E aí ele sorri daquele jeito que parece que faz parecer que nenhum mal existe no mundo e que toda a luz do universo... Ficou naquela boca.  
-Por deus Bang, as abelhas vão começar a vir pra cá. - Jeongin revirou os olhos, enquanto passava discretamente o braço pelas costas de Changbin que sequer percebera. Já fazia alguns dias, talvez desde o episódio naquela noite, que Yang vinha tentando... Contato com Changbin, à sua maneira lógicamente.  
Chris sentou-se ao lado de Hyunjin que o encarava em expectativa.  
-Eu não tenho ideia do que foi aquilo que eu senti quando olhei pra ele..., mas, eu juro, que eu nunca... - Não tinha palavras pra explicar e, na falta delas, o silêncio conservava o melhor dos discursos.  
Jisung sentou-se do outro lado do amigo  
-O primeiro amor... Eles crescem tão rápido. - Han brincou, fazendo o amigo corar e todos, inclusive Hyunjin que, no usual, ignorava sua presença e sua voz, rir. Isso fez o garoto perder-se por alguns instantes em sua própria brincadeira ao lembrar no quanto gostava do sorriso de Hwang.  
Christopher avistou Felix aproximar-se, mas... Ele estava acompanhado de um outro rapaz. Não havia cogitado a possibilidade de ele estar comprometido... Ou pior de Felix simplesmente não gostar de garotos. Aquilo fez sua espinha gelar por um minuto conforme o de cabelos aloirados e sardas aproximava-se com um outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos.  
-Bang, Hyung. - Sorriu. - Esse é o Minho Hyung, ele também faz dança e é um dos meus melhores amigos. Estamos um pouquinho perdidos aqui, o pessoal que veio da faculdade com o projeto é bem chato e o Hyung não se encaixou muito no grupo de amigos da garota com quem ele vai fazer dupla... Será que podemos ficar com vocês?  
Christopher nunca experimentara a sensação de perder a fala enquanto prestava atenção nos detalhes de alguém. Mas era como diziam: “Para tudo na vida há uma primeira vez.”. Notando que o amigo não estava atento o suficiente para responder naquele momento, Jisung foi mais rápido.  
-Claro que pode. -Sorriu. - Eu sou Jisung, este é o Hyunjinnie. - Hyunjin assustou-se visto que há muito tempo não ouvia aquele apelido sair da boca de seu ex namorado, que parecia ter usado o nome por puro hábito. - Este é Changbin, Jeongin - Todos acenaram com um sorriso. - E este é Seungmin. - Jisung tocou o braço do garoto de cabelos castanhos, o qual estava atento a sua leitura no momento. Diferente de Chris, nenhum dos outros era fluente em libras, entretanto, quando conheceram Seungmin e descobriram o quão incrível e fantástico ele era logo quiseram arrumar uma forma de se comunicar melhor com ele. Por isso, todos passaram a aprender o básico de libras com o próprio Seungmin e com Christopher e, hoje, conseguiam conversar muito bem. “Seungmin, estes são Felix e Minho, são amigos do Christopher e vão ficar com a gente por um tempo”  
Seungmin sorriu e, dessa vez, junto com os sinais, usou sua voz, um pouco baixa e rouca pelo pouco uso, mas audível.  
-Oi... Eu sou o Seungmin... Muito prazer.  
Minho sorriu no mesmo momento, respondendo-o também em libras “Kim Seungmin? Foi você que idealizou o projeto do curso de libras daqui, não é? Eu faço suas aulas online.”  
De fato, a ideia do curso gratuito de libras oferecido pela Seoul National University tinha vindo de Seungmin poucos meses depois de seu ingresso na universidade. Junto com outros alunos, também surdos, o projeto foi passado à reitoria e foi bem aceito. Esse grupo então passou a ministrar aulas gratuitas de libras tanto para alunos da faculdade, quanto para pessoas de fora.  
Seungmin sabia que o curso vinha sendo bem aceito, mas jamais imaginaria que pudesse ter chego tão longe, naquele momento, sentiu orgulho de si, assim como os amigos que sorriam para sí, sabendo de todo o empenho que colocava naquilo.  
A partir daquele dia os oito tornaram-se inseparáveis e, cada vez mais, Felix e Minho viam mais semelhanças com o grupo de amigos que os abraçavam muito calorosamente, apesar de serem muito distintos entre si. Felix havia aproximado-se, além de Chris, com quem passava a maior parte do seu tempo, de Seungmin e Changbin que pareciam ser os mais simpáticos do grupo. Já Minho, que não desgrudava de Seungmin quando estava fora das aulas devido a sua admiração pelo rapaz, também criara um laço especialmente forte com Jisung, o que surpreendera a todos já que o Han não parecia presente o suficiente na maior parte do tempo pra se aproximar de ninguém nos últimos tempos.

Era uma tarde de sexta-feira. Christopher e Felix muito provavelmente estavam no estúdio trabalhando em seu projeto, Jeongin participava de mais uma aula extra sobre ciências políticas, Changbin estava no laboratório fazendo os novos trabalhos do semestre. Minho, assim como Felix, trabalhava em seu próprio projeto e Seungmin usava o tempo livre para preparar as aulas para seu curso junto com os outros estudantes.  
Restavam no ócio, portanto, apenas Jisung e Hyunjin. Hwang, o qual tentava rabiscar qualquer coisa no papel que fizesse sua mente menos nublada, ouvira um forte trovão ao fundo, anunciando a chuva já esperava há alguns dias. Foi impossível não ter seu pensamento migrando diretamente a Jisung e a todas as noites em que dormiram juntos pelo medo que o outro tinha de tempestades.  
Segundo o Han, não havia um motivo específico, um trauma pontual... Fora apenas a rotina dos dias seguidos de verão em que ficava sozinho em casa enquanto seus pais trabalhavam, vivendo em um bairro em que a energia elétrica corriqueiramente caía nessas situações. Jisung contava que ficava embaixo dos cobertores abraçando fortemente as roupas do pai no escuro do quarto esperando que alguém o viesse salvar de seus medos dos barulhos estrondosos e dos raios de luz repentinos.  
Mais um trovão, o lápis começara a bater sobre a superfície do papel e Hwang sequer tinha mais sua mente concentrada em desenhar. O primeiro raio nítido pôde ser visto entre as nuvens acinzentadas e pesadas que deixavam o amontoado de prédios próximos do escuro total em plena tarde... A respiração começara a ficar ofegante e era como se por saber que, em algum lugar naquele dormitório, Jisung agonizava, Hyunjin também o fizesse, como uma conexão física... Algo que para os ouvidos de Changbin ou Jeongin seria absurdo..., mas que fazia um completo sentido para si.  
Seria possível? Que almas de alguma forma interligadas poderiam tornar-se extensões uma da outra e, portanto, ultrapassar os limites físicos do sentir? Hyunjin não tinha paciência pra pensar naquilo agora... Talvez antes de dormir, no escuro, com um copo de café, uma tela e um punhado de cores frias ao seu lado, entretanto, agora... Agora iria até Jisung, não teria paz do contrário.

Não se preocupou em vestir nada, a camiseta longa e calça xadrez do pijama, combinados com o par de chinelos fofos e rosados eram o suficiente. Sequer lembrou de tirar seus óculos, apenas pegou o celular e saiu dali, tomando o elevador para o andar já conhecido. A passos firmes rumou até a porta onde dormiam Changbin e Jisung, abrindo-a sem bater, não era um momento para formalidades.  
Lá estava seu Han... encolhido com a mesma camisa velha de seu pai, talvez a única que tenha conseguido guardar entre os surtos da mãe nos últimos anos. O rapaz assustou-se sobre a cama, mas ao reconhecer Hyunjin, nem ao menos demonstrou surpresa... Era como se, de alguma forma, já esperasse que viesse. Como se soubesse que responderia aos seus clamores silenciosos de socorro... Ele sempre o fazia afinal, Hyunjin sempre estava lá, direta ou indiretamente.  
Nada disseram. Palavras... um punhado de letras associados a outro punhado de regras criadas por outro punhado de acadêmicos... Que de importante havia naquilo ali? Quando só do que Jisung precisava era da firmeza e da certeza de tempos melhores que, em silêncio, os braços e o calor de Hwang passavam-no.  
Emaranharam-se sobre a cama, Jisung com a cabeça afundada sobre o peito de Hyunjin. Aquilo não era uma bandeira branca, um armistício, nem um sinal de perdão por parte alguma..., mas, de fato, aquilo era uma forma simbólica de dizer “Eu ainda preciso de você “e de responder “Eu sei disso... E ainda estou aqui”.


	6. Culonimbus

Felix e Chris estavam em meio a mais uma de suas reuniões semanais, eles procuravam encontrar-se ao menos uma vez no dia. Claro que a desculpa era sempre o projeto e como eles queriam que tudo estivesse o mais perfeito possível, mas a verdade é que adoravam a companhia um do outro e podiam evitar.  
Christopher vinha trabalhando incansavelmente, noite e dia. Se, no usual, ele já tinha uma cobrança fora do normal consigo mesmo, em meio àquele trabalho com Felix tudo parecia pior. Não que quisesse só impressioná-lo... Não queria decepcioná-lo, quebrar suas expectativas sobre si, as quais pareciam sempre tão altas.  
Chris sequer dormia, estava acostumado com aquela rotina não saudável, mas também podia afirmar que, daquela vez, talvez por já estarem no meio do ano, seu corpo começava a fraquejar.  
Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos no monitor, o rapaz de cabelos enrolados e loiros sequer piscava tamanha sua concentração. Não podia perder sequer um detalhe. Enquanto isso, do outro lado da sala, Felix criava, parecendo estar em seu próprio mundo individual.  
-Chris. - Felix chamou em um momento. O outro não saia daquela cadeira há horas, não bebia água ou comia, as olheiras pareciam pulsar em seu rosto que, com certeza, estava mais pálido que o normal. Felix estava com ele há poucas semanas mas, com certeza, estava assustado - Chris!. - Falou em tom mais alto, finalmente despertando a atenção alheia. - Você precisa fazer uma pausa.  
-Não temos tempo pra pausar, Lix. É uma competição, você é excelente e eu preciso fazer algo que esteja à altura. - Bebeu mais um gole da xícara do café, único líquido que descera por sua garganta desde a manhã daquele dia.  
Felix suspirou, caminhando com uma expressão neutra até a mesa de Christopher. Se aprendera algo durante aqueles dias com ele, era que se queria que Bang fizesse algo, precisava ser enérgico, especialmente se esse algo relacionava-se a ele mesmo. Empurrou a cadeira de rodinhas do outro e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, salvando o trabalho já feito por seu colega e desligando o monitor, finalmente o encarando com uma mão apoiada em cada braço da cadeira confortável. -Eu disse... Que você precisa fazer uma pausa.  
Christopher parecia hipnotizado e surpreso piscando sucessivas vezes. Claro, porque quem olhava para Felix sorridente, gentil e tímido jamais pensaria que um homem com tamanha atitude poderia surgir por detrás das cortinas assim do nada.  
-Mas Felix, nós...  
-Já estamos muito adiantados... Basta perguntar ao Minho se quiser comparar nosso progresso... Temos seis meses pra fazer isso, não uma semana... E você, Bang Christopher, você é um ser humano... - Suspirou quando começara a se alterar. - Acha que não percebo Chris? Eu posso ser mais novo e estar aqui há pouco tempo, mas... É notável o quanto você é descuidado consigo mesmo...   
Christopher estava impactado. Isso porque as únicas pessoas com quem já tivera aquele tipo de conversa eram Hyunjin e Jisung e nem de longe eles tinham sido tão diretos, justamente por saberem da teimosia e cabeça dura do amigo. -Felix, você... Não quer entrar nesse assunto, acredite.  
-Ah, não, eu quero... Porque é tão absurdo assistir uma pessoa que cuida de todo mundo em volta ser tão... Injusto consigo mesmo. Por que você não consegue ver todas as brechas que vê pros seus amigos na sua própria vida, Chris? - Felix colocou a mão de forma hesitante sobre o rosto alheio, retirando-a em seguida, mas sendo surpreendido pela mão do loiro de cabelos curtos que segurou seu pulso, mantendo seu calor por perto. Há tanto tempo não tinha o contato de alguém assim.  
Felix assistiu aquilo com um sorriso fraco nos lábios e deixou-se ser controlado pelo outro, que fechou seus olhos e suspirou. -Por que faz isso com você mesmo Chris? A opinião de três jurados sobre uma apresentação é tão importante assim pra você? Tem noção do que as pessoas já falam sobre você? Tem noção do que eu ouvi sobre você? - Nivelou o seu olhar com o dele, erguendo seu queixo. - E por que tem que ser tão importante o que os outros pensam afinal?... Escuta eu sei que eu falar tudo isso hoje não vai... Mudar nada pra amanhã mas... Será que você podia considerar ouvir?  
Christopher ponderou... De fato não era a primeira vez que ouvira nada daquilo, mas nunca de fato levara a sério, isso porque sempre era mais fácil colocar a culpa de tudo sobre si mesmo, era sempre mais fácil cobrar a si mesmo e exigir de si mesmo... Inclusive sobre aquilo que sequer tinha poder de influência. Não era tão bobo ao ponto de não notar seu comportamento injusto com si próprio vez ou outra..., mas... Era de si, era de sua rotina, não sabia fazer de outra forma, de outro modo que não o que estava internalizado a fazer há tanto tempo por mais que ouvisse que estava errado e, inclusive, dissesse a seus amigos que faziam, por vezes, o mesmo que si que estavam errados... Talvez ouvir aquilo de forma tão direta mais uma vez tenha despertado nele o interesse de... Fazer por uma nova perspectiva por mais que soubesse que fosse demorar e que nem de longe seria fácil.  
-Felix eu... Eu quero..., mas eu não sei como... O problema é que tudo o que eu faço nunca parece bom... Nunca parece o suficiente. Eu nem sei como eu tô falando isso pra você, porque... É absurdo pra mim assumir que isso é um problema, ainda mais pra você que é tão... Uau - Um trovão foi ouvido do lado de fora e o som da chuva veio logo em seguida. - Eu me sinto em constante falha comigo mesmo não importa o quanto eu me esforce... É como se eu estivesse... Condenado a não fazer certo.  
-Chris... Nem tudo que isso aqui diz pra você - Colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça do outro. - Nem tudo é verdade... Você não precisa acreditar... Eu tô aqui pra desmentir, tudo bem? Todas as vezes em que você não conseguir... Eu sei que eu não sou um dos seus melhores amigos... Mas eu gosto de você e eu me preocupo com você...   
Felix apoiou a cabeça de Christopher em seu peito e ele fechou seus olhos sentindo-se acolhido como que por um velho amigo. Naquele momento Chris teve certeza de que Felix não apenas aparentava emanar luz... Ele era constituído inteiramente por ela.  
-Por que está fazendo isso, Felix?  
-Porque eu não gosto de injustiças, Chris... Eu não vou assistir você se consumindo calado. Agora vem... Você vai descansar

E Christopher teve o que pensou ser a melhor tarde chuvosa em muito tempo.

Do outro lado do campus, no dormitório, Changbin chegou mais cedo e deparou-se com Hyunjin e Jisung adormecidos e abraçados... Não quis atrapalhar dado que não sabia quando aquela cena voltaria a acontecer... Nem o que aconteceria quando os dois acordassem.  
Sabendo que Hyunjin estava lá, então, havia apenas uma vaga naquele prédio disponível para si naquela noite. Caminhou cansado com sua pilha de livros até o quarto onde, agora, só estava Jeongin, lendo mais uma de suas pilhas de papel.  
Changbin bateu na porta e Jeongin estranhou, Hyunjin não precisaria bater à porta... O quarto também era dele afinal e nem era de seu hábito fazê-lo. Jeongin estava deveras confortável usando sua calça de pijamas sem nada por baixo e, também, sem sua camisa como costumava fazer sempre já que ele e seu colega de quarto não tinham regras estabelecidas sobre vestuário ali.  
Ao abrir a porta chocou-se ao ver Changbin, mas sorriu logo em seguida, apoiando-se com os braços cruzados sobre o batente da porta, posição esta que evidenciava seus braços não exatamente musculosos, mas que tinham seu destaque.  
E Changbin? Bem... Changbin estava em choque... Sem fala e boquiaberto, com a maior cara de idiota que alguém poderia estar. Com certeza, no futuro, ao lembrar-se deste momento, coraria e faria de tudo para esquecer-se do quão facilmente distraível por um homem bonito era, mas, naquele momento, a vista era boa demais para pensar nisso.  
-Changbin? - Jeongin balançou as mãos em frente à vista nitidamente perdida do outro. Riu, mas orgulhou-se internamente ao perceber que os pensamentos um sobre o outro eram recíprocos. - Posso ajudar?  
-É-É... O-O... O Hyunjinnie... Quarto... É... - Tentava concentrar-se, mas estava vermelho demais e, agora, sabendo que Jeongin havia notado, sua timidez era a única coisa que centrava em seu cérebro além de, claro, o abdômen do Yang. - Hyunjinnie e Jisung estão... Estão juntos e... Eu...  
-Ah... Entendi... - Por mais divertido que fosse assistir, não queria torturar o outro. - Entra. - Abriu espaço, vendo o corpo pequeno passar e finalmente apoiar os livros pesados sobre a mesa bem organizada que acreditou ser de Hyunjin.  
Changbin sentou-se e olhou em volta. Parando para pensar, nunca prestara atenção no dormitório dos colegas. O quarto era quase como dividido ao meio. De um lado, pinturas e escrituras coladas na parede, frases de efeito bonitas e tudo parecia categoricamente pensado para parecer bonito... Mesmo que um pouco desorganizado. Do outro, livros empilhados, papéis, uma série de símbolos desenhados na parede, figuras que Changbin reconhecia serem os grandes ídolos de Jeongin entre outras coisas que formavam um grande caos que, coincidentemente, condiziam perfeitamente com o que era o amigo.  
Jeongin, por sua vez, não pensava em desperdiçar aquela oportunidade. Sabia que se Hyunjin estava com Jisung, fosse para brigar ou pra transar, não voltaria até o dia seguinte e... Se a vida te dá limões... Faça uma excelente caipirinha.  
O rapaz sem camisa sentou-se ao lado de Changbin, que mordia os lábios nervosamente. -Então... Binnie... Aproveitando que você tá aqui... E que estamos sozinhos... Você sabe que eu não faço muito o tipo que enrola. - Changbin assentiu. - Eu sei que você presta atenção em mim. - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos corou fortemente. Jurava que conseguia, ao menos, ser discreto e saber que também falhava naquilo... - E... Eu também presto atenção em você... O que eu quero dizer é... - Aproximou-se devagar do outro, segurando gentilmente o seu rosto. - Eu quero fazer algo sobre isso. - Sua voz saía de forma quase sussurrada. Changbin quase não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Com certeza não esperava isso quando acordara atrasado hoje para sua aula de cálculo II... Jeongin estava tão perto, de forma que conseguia sentir sua respiração contra seu rosto. Alternou seu olhar entre os olhos nublados alheios e a boca, curiosamente mais vermelha que o normal.   
Reuniu toda a coragem que seu coraçãozinho carregava consigo.  
-Está esperando o que, Yang? - Jeongin não evitou sorrir e uniu os lábios prontamente em um beijo feroz... Algo a esperar-se de Yang Jeongin... Algo exatamente ao gosto de Seo Changbin.


	7. Semente

Jeongin e Changbin estavam há alguns minutos ali entre beijos que ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Jeongin podia afirmar que descobrira alguns detalhes que jamais saberia se fosse esperar o Seo falar para si, como por exemplo: Ele tinha a pele da cintura extremamente sensível, especialmente em contato direto com seus dedos; falar diretamente contra a orelha de Changbin fazia cada mínimo folículo de sua pele arrepiar-se e, por último, sua voz ficava extremamente grave e rouca quando ele estava... Gostando do que estava fazendo.  
Jeongin estava animado demais com aquilo, tinha esperado por quase um ano para finalmente poder tocar Changbin da forma como queria e, bom, o outro podia dizer o mesmo. Entretanto, conforme sentia que Yang parecia... Acelerar as coisas, Seo começara a ficar nervoso. Não porque não queria seja lá o que fosse acontecer ali, claro que queria, Jeongin era o cara mais legal, carinho e bonito com quem já esteve e... Não esteve com muitos. Esse era justamente o problema.  
Changbin era virgem. Passara toda a sua vida demasiadamente concentrado em seus estudos. Enquanto seus colegas de ensino médio arrumavam encontros, Seo passava suas noites de sexta feira e fins de semana com a cara enfiada em livros e jamais se arrependeria disso... Estava vivendo seu sonho acadêmico por isso, conhecia seus melhores amigos e Jeongin por isso, isso sem falar que simplesmente tinha feito o que seu coração mandava à época... Aquele era Changbin, o cara que preferia livros, sabia que aquilo não era um problema.  
O problema é que, por causa disso não tinha experiências e tinha muito medo de fazer qualquer coisa errada. Lá no fundo sabia que Jeongin seria a pessoa mais paciente e carinhosa consigo se, simplesmente, tivesse a coragem de se abrir sobre aquele assunto com ele... Porém, convenhamos, Changbin teve de esperar um ano até que o outro notasse que tinha interesse em si e tomasse uma atitude... Jamais conseguiria falar sobre um assunto como aquele sem travar e gaguejar. Mas, também, não queria estragar a primeira noite dos dois agora que, finalmente, estava tendo a chance com o cara mais bonito que já vira.  
Seo empurrou o peito de Jeongin ofegante, olhando-o nos olhos, Yang parecia confuso.  
-O que foi? Fiz alguma coisa? - Jeongin parecia preocupado, a última coisa que queria era assustar ou machucar Changbin. Sabia que o ritmo do rapaz era diferente do seu e esperaria o quanto fosse necessário para tudo.  
-Não, tá tudo bem. - O de cabelos castanho escuro sorriu, tocando gentilmente o rosto alheio. - Eu só... Eu tô realmente muito cansado e... Amanhã eu tenho que estar cedo no laboratório... Eu não quero fazer isso com pressa... E nem com medo do Hyunjin entrar do nada. - Tentou soar o mais convincente possível, aliviando-se ao receber o olhar compreensivo do outro, que levou o polegar até suas bochechas.   
-Está tudo bem... Quando você quiser... Eu vou estar aqui. - Beijou a testa de Changbin gentilmente, este que fechou os olhos com o ato e sorriu em um suspiro... Jeongin era realmente tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Não porque parara quando pedira para parar, isso era o mínimo que qualquer pessoa descente faria, mas porque Jeongin o respeitava inconscientemente e porque, mesmo nos mínimos detalhes, Jeongin parecia transmitir carinho a si... e Seo amava receber carinho.  
Por sofrer com sua fobia social era difícil para ele expressar certos sentimentos e, muitas vezes, as pessoas o enxergavam como alguém distante que não gostava de algumas aproximações. Até certo ponto era verdade, Changbin odiava contato visual e toques de estranhos, entretanto, entre amigos e, principalmente, de Jeongin, Seo adorava receber abraços, toques, carinhos, sorriso, palavras de aconchego... E amava quando as pessoas próximas a si percebiam isso sem que precisasse pedir.  
-Você pelo menos vai ficar, né?  
-Claro... Hyunjin roubou meu colega de quarto primeiro... Então eu vou roubar o dele também. - Sorriu da forma meiga que só ele sabia fazer, aconchegando-se no peito nu de Yang que começou a mexer em seus cabeços até que ambos adormecessem naquela noite chuvosa. Changbin sonhou com um grande campo de Camélias ao sol naquela noite e nunca pensou ter visto nada mais lindo... Talvez o sorriso de Jeongin para si.

Era tarde da noite, Seungmin notou que provavelmente Chris, mais uma vez, não dormiria no dormitório então convidou Minho para fazer-lhe companhia, o qual aceitou prontamente. Os dois vinham estudando muito juntos, isso porque Minho tinha um interesse excepcional em libras e, bom, Seungmin vinha sendo, indiretamente, seu professor já há algum tempo.  
“Sabe, Seungmin Hyung, você é uma das pessoas que eu não imagino trabalhando em outra área que não a educação. Você claramente nasceu pra isso” - Minho fazia os movimentos mais lentamente, visto que ainda aprendia e, vez ou outra, Seungmin o corrigia, mas, no geral, estava indo muito bem. “Quando descobriu que era isso que queria fazer, sabe?”  
“As vezes eu ainda tenho dúvidas “- Sorriu tímido. Clarro que constantemente Seungmin era elogiado por seu talento, sua determinação e suas notas, mas isso não cegava Seungmin sobre o mundo à sua volta. Sabia dos preconceitos, sabia que iria encontrar muitas portas fechadas, pessoas que pensariam que ele sabia menos ou que era capaz de fazer menos apenas por não ouvir... Isso mesmo tendo diplomas, diversos cursos e um currículo de dar inveja a qualquer um... Seungmin já tinha visto esse filme. “Desde pequeno eu gostava de fingir que estava ensinando pros meus bonecos com os livros da escola... E até pra minha mãe e pros meus irmãos de vez em quando. Mas eu acho que eu decidi de verdade quando entrei no ensino médio em uma escola que, teoricamente, estava pronta pra me receber eu era tratado como inferior o tempo todo. Eu não tô falando dos alunos, eu tô falando dos professores, dos funcionários... De pessoas que deveriam estar prontas pra lidar com alunos de todos os tipos, que se formaram pra isso, mas que conscientemente me tratavam como menor, como se eu fosse mais um problema a ser resolvido do que uma pessoa a ser incluída num sistema feito pra maiorias.”  
Minho prestava atenção a cada detalhe, tentando não perder nada.  
“No geral, a escola era muito boa no aspecto das línguas e das outras matérias também, eu saí de lá bilíngue diferente de muitos estudantes do ensino médio. Mas, eu também saí de lá me sentindo extremamente diminuído por não ouvir em uma escola que recebia pessoas surdas, isso porque a maioria dos professores que me ensinavam não eram surdos, e os funcionários, os diretores, os coordenadores... Eles estavam lá acolhendo pessoas surdas mas eles não faziam a mínima questão de incluir profissionais como nós, então eu recebia olhares de pena, eles falavam comigo muitas vezes como se eu não tivesse chances na minha vida depois dali porque eu era surdo... E foi justamente pra provar pra eles o contrário e pra que outros alunos não tivessem que lidar com as coisas que eu lidei que eu decidi trabalhar com educação.”  
Minho sorriu orgulhoso. Era incrível como cada aspecto da história de Seungmin o interessava e como ele parecia, cada vez mais, a pessoa mais forte, focada e determinada que já conhecera, isso sem falar em todos os atributos básicos de inteligente, engraçado, bonito... Por deus, como era bonito, especialmente quando sorria de alguma piada boba sua, ou quando se perdia em algo que ele estava explicando.  
Lee aprendera que Seungmin era uma pessoa composta por detalhes e que era adoravelmente divertido e gostoso prestar atenção em todos eles.  
“Eu tenho certeza que você já mudou a vida de muitas pessoas, Hyung... Você ainda vai dar muito orgulho pra sua família, pros seus amigos e pra você mesmo... Espero que saiba disso”  
Minho beijou o rosto do outro e sorriu tímido, voltando a olhar para as folhas que Seungmin tinha colocado sobre a mesa.  
Seungmin mordeu seu próprio lábio inferior, ponderando se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Quer dizer... Já se conheciam há algumas semanas, viam-se quase todos os dias e... Queria, de alguma forma, demonstrar o quanto tinha um carinho muito especial por Minho... Até podia falar usando sua voz, mas se tinha algo que havia aprendido em sua vida era que atos valiam muito mais do que palavras.  
Esticou-se segurando o queixo de Lee para manter seu rosto parado o que fez Minho arregalar seus olhinhos absolutamente chocado. Sabia que Seungmin gostava de si, já que passavam tanto tempo juntos, mas aquele beijo no rosto, por mais rápido que tivesse acontecido, fez o pobre coração de Minho pular em seu peito mais do que qualquer outro contato que já tivesse tido.   
Sentia-se como antes de seu primeiro beijo novamente, só que dessa vez podia ir além... Só não sabia se deveria, se Seungmin queria, se aquilo era um sinal verde para um algo a mais ou se fora apenas um jeito doce do outro de demonstrar carinho por um amigo.  
A cabeça de Minho rodava e o Kim pareceu perceber, ele sempre percebia, afinal, Lee não era discreto em esconder seus sentimentos e expressões, era dançarino afinal.   
“Se me levar pra sair e ouvir menos e falar mais sobre você, talvez o próximo não seja no rosto” - Seungmin piscou e levantou-se da cadeira como quem não tinha acabado de fazer o pequeno mundinho de Lee Minho ruir por inteiro. Minho cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas logo virou-se de frente ao outro ainda sentado na cadeira.  
“Amanhã, as 4 ?”  
Seungmin apenas piscou e os dois tentaram prosseguir como se não quisessem se atracar sobre aquela mesa naquele dia mesmo.


	8. Dormência

Jisung sentiu o suave incômodo da luz do sol em seu rosto já que não havia tido o trabalho de fechar as cortinas como de costume em meio ao medo da tempestade na última tarde. Acabara por cair em um sono pesado de mais de doze horas, talvez tenha dormido todo o seu cansaço de dias, assim como Hyunjin. Sentiu aquele calor familiar... Como sentia falta daquilo, não apenas de uma presença qualquer..., mas dele, aqueles braços, daquele encaixe específico.   
-Não foi um sonho... - Sussurrou com a voz cheia da rouquidão da manhã. Hyunjin, já com o sono leve, acabou ouvindo e abrindo os olhos devagar. Nunca reclamaria de ter o Han como sua primeira visão do dia, especialmente quando sentia uma tremenda saudade daquela configuração... Acordar, assistir a manha do outro, fazer o café pra ele, saírem juntos pra fazer qualquer atividade.  
A verdade é que ambos passaram tanto tempo da vida juntos que ao verem-se separados era como perder uma parte importante da funcionalidade do próprio organismo. Por muito tempo, não sabiam como fazer, era estranho, não era natural.  
-Por que você veio?  
-Não queria que eu viesse? - Hyunjin virou-se para encarar melhor o outro sem deixar de apoiar sua cabeça, que ainda repousava preguiçosa sobre seu braço.  
-Você sabe que não é isso... Eu só não... Esperava depois de tanto tempo. Achei que você não lembrasse mais desse tipo de coisa, sabe.  
-Jisung, eu passei mais da metade da minha vida do teu lado. Me surpreende você pensar que eu seja capaz de esquecer qualquer coisa sobre você só porque eu não sou mais seu namorado. - Riu de canto e Jisung desviou seu olhar.   
A necessidade da conversa que por dois anos vinha sendo evitada era eminente, entretanto nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar. Além do óbvio medo de perderem o mínimo da diplomacia que tinham, ainda temiam descobrirem coisas que não estavam prontos pra saber... Tocar em assuntos demasiado sensíveis.  
-Hyunjin eu... - Jisung tentou começar.  
-Não, espera... Deixa eu falar. Sung... Antes de você dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não quero ouvir se você não estiver pronto pra reconhecer os seus erros e, pelo menos, colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo porque eu acho que é o mínimo que eu mereço... Que nós merecemos. Eu conversei com o Chris e eu reconheço que talvez eu tenha olhado de uma forma errada pra tudo que aconteceu..., Mas Sung, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua relação com a sua mãe, ou com a sua família e se eu não posso ter você como eu gostaria... O que eu quero é pelo menos poder virar essa página e seguir a minha vida, porque eu não consegui fazer isso ainda. Então seja lá o que você for falar, por favor, leve isso em consideração, porque do contrário eu não vou nem ouvir. - Jisung, naquele momento, percebera que seu Hyunjin há muito deixara de ser a criança que conhecera, ele já era um adulto... O mesmo que ele próprio deveria ser...  
Respirou fundo.  
-Jinnie, eu nunca considerei que te deixar tenha sido uma atitude certa, nem por um segundo. - Falou de maneira sincera, olhando-o nos olhos. -Muito menos da maneira como eu fiz porque você merecia mais respeito e a nossa história merecia mais respeito e eu acho que eu já era homem o suficiente naquela época pra saber disso... E eu sabia, eu só estava totalmente em pânico. Eu te amo Hyunjin, eu te amava naquela época, eu te amei no dia em que a gente terminou, talvez naquele dia mais do que em todos os outros. - A primeira lágrima caiu. - E eu te amo agora, o suficiente pra respeitar os sentimentos de aversão que eu sei que você tem por mim hoje... E é por isso que desde que a gente entrou aqui eu só sou próximo o suficiente pra não criar uma inimizade nem nada do tipo. Jinnie não tem uma dia em que eu não me arrependa de todas... Todas as decisões que eu tomei desde que meu pai morreu. - Ele segurou as mãos de Hyunjin e falava com a profundidade na voz que não permitia ao Hwang sequer cogitar que ele estivesse mentindo ou inventando. Aquelas eram palavras guardas, melhor, escondidas dentro de baús muito internos que finalmente viam a luz do dia. - Eu fiz tudo errado Jinnie... Me perdoa... Eu te amo tanto... Tanto... Tanto que eu não tenho sequer a coragem de te pedir pra voltar porque eu sinto vergonha do que eu sou agora e eu não quero que você pense que eu tô pedindo pra você me concertar ou que eu tô pedindo pra você assumir um problema, porque é o que eu sinto que eu sou ... Um problema, que só aumenta... Eu... genuinamente só sinto falta do que nós fomos, todos os dias.  
Quando Hwang percebeu que ele havia terminado, mordeu o lábio inferior e foi sua vez de procurar as palavras corretas.  
-Jisung... Se eu te beijar agora e dizer que volto pra você... E dizer que a gente pode dar um jeito de concertar tudo o que aconteceu, você vai me assumir? Sem medo, pros meninos, pra sua mãe, pra todo mundo... Sem ter que se esconder, sem namoradas falsas, sem ter que mentir nem fingir pra ninguém que a gente não sente nem ter que ter vergonha do amor que eu tenho por você... Se eu voltar agora pra você... Você está pronto pra fazer isso?  
Jisung abriu a boca surpreso, não estava esperando por uma resposta como aquela... E, sinceramente, não estava pronto ainda para abrir-se daquela maneira. Amava Hyunjin, seus amigos não tinham dúvida disso, qualquer pessoa que olhasse direito e soubesse o mínimo sobre si sabia disso... Mas o medo que sentia de desapontar sua mãe e a culpa que sentia perla morte de seu pai, a culpa que sentia por saber que ele era a única coisa que o prendia a ela, saber que, talvez, ele tenha sido a razão pela qual ele envelhecera em um relacionamento no qual não era feliz, com alguém que não o fazia feliz e ficara doente... Saber que talvez tenha sido a razão pela qual a mão tenha perdido seu grande amor o fazia sentir-se responsável e querer dar de volta a ela o que perdera, ser pra ela tudo aquilo que seu pai já não podia mais ser... E, mesmo que nunca tenham conversado sobre aquilo, Han temia muito assumir-se gay e acabar perdendo de alguma forma sua mãe também. A mulher era totalmente imperfeita e cheia de coisas que deixavam Han maluco, mas era a única família que ele tinha... Ou ao menos, se considerasse família como laços de sangue, o único ser humano que compartilhava de sua genética que ainda aparentava importar-se ao mínimo consigo.  
-Jinnie eu... Eu não...  
Hyunjin sentiu as lágrimas acumularem-se no canto de seus olhos imediatamente... Não estavam terminando nada e, tecnicamente, não estava perdendo nada também. Mas ali, naquele instante, era como se estivesse fechando de verdade uma porta a qual, durante dois anos, manteve entreaberta na esperança de que, de repente, Jisung fosse entrar pedindo desculpas, pedindo pra voltar... Mudado, amadurecido.  
Ali, via que aquilo não aconteceria tão cedo... E que pelo bem de sua saúde mental e paz interior deveria dar adeus ao que sentia pelo Han, mesmo que aquilo significasse perder a parte que mais valorizava em si, as lembranças que mais amava...  
-Eu sinto muito então... Mas só amor não é suficiente pra mim, Sung... Eu mereço mais.  
E então, Hyunjin selou os lábios de Jisung, talvez o beijo mais triste de suas vidas, muito mais triste do que o da noite do término. Talvez porque havia mais verdade nas palavras de Hyunjin naquela manhã do que havia nas de Han.  
E Hyunjin foi embora, pela primeira vez, sem intenção de olhar pra atrás a procura de Jisung.


	9. Monções

O encontro de Minho e Seungmin vinha seguindo muito bem até ali. Tinham falado sobre tantas coisas e, se o objetivo da noite era conheceram-se melhor, tudo vinha funcionando da melhor forma. Seungmin descobriram que Minho começara a dançar aos 14 anos de idade, quando descobriu que era o que queria fazer pra sempre, também descobriu que Minho era alérgico a morango e amendoim e que não conseguia dormir mais que 8 horas por noite.  
Já Minho descobrira que Seungmin detestava bagunça e, por infelicidade sua, seu colega de quarto, Chris, por mais doce e inteligente que fosse, era o próprio caos em forma de gente. Também descobrira que o Kim amava café, porém sem açúcar já que, segundo ele, açúcar estragava o gosto das bebidas, e, além disso, que Seungmin dara seu primeiro beijo com 17 anos em seu baile de formatura.  
Os dois tinham muito em comum e, mesmo o que não sabiam um sobre o outro, ou detalhes dos quais não tinham tanto conhecimento sobre nos interesses alheios os interessavam e só faziam crescer uma chama que surgira quase que desde a primeira conversa entre eles. Seungmin falava o tempo todo sobre livros e Minho parecia fascinado com a forma como ele aparentava compreendê-los tão profundamente, isso sem falar nas associações com a história que ele sempre fazia e deixavam tudo mais claro... Era oficial, Lee Minho ficava bobo na presença do Kim.  
Isso porque não sentia apenas que Seungmin era um cara legal e bonito que queria beijar, mas porque ele tinha muito a acrescentar a si. Kim explodia conhecimento sobre tudo, além de interesse em tudo aquilo que ainda não sabia, incluindo as coisas sobre o próprio Minho, o que o deixava muito feliz e leve... Saber que alguém queria entender mais sobre si... Saber que alguém via profundidade e substância nas coisas que fazia.  
“Então, me conta, qual a sua maior frustração” - Minho perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam de volta para o dormitório. Não fora bem um encontro chique ou muito elaborado. Foi apenas um café no fim da tarde, mas os dois podiam afirmar que aquela fora uma das melhores experiências com um outro alguém que já tiveram. Seungmin e Minho eram como duas pecinhas de um quebra-cabeça, duas de formatos muito específicos, porém, que tinham o encaixe perfeito.  
“Acho que fazer tudo o que eu faço e ainda assim ter que lidar com as pessoas me tratando como se eu fosse um coitado, ou como se elas tivessem que ficarem tristes por mim sempre que eu menciono a minha surdez ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela” - Seungmin moveu os dedos devagar enquanto pensava na resposta exata... Tinha tantas frustrações afinal. “Minha maior frustração é fazer tanto e ainda assim sentir, o tempo todo, que eu tenho que me provar pras pessoas, entende?”  
Minho assentiu e tocou na mão do outro o puxando pra mais perto com um sorriso charmoso. ”Você sabe que como eles te veem não diminui nem 1% da grandiosidade que é você, não é Kim Seungmin?  
Seungmin sorriu tímido e abaixou a cabeça para esconder as bochechas coradas, tendo o queixo erguido pelos dedos longos de Lee.  
“Sobre aquele beijo que você falou ontem” - Minho riu logo em seguida e Seungmin cobriu o rosto com a forma direta de ser do outro, mas não iria reclamar... Na verdade adorava aquilo, amava a forma como Minho não o tratava como se fosse quebrar ou algo assim. Ali eram dois rapazes com interesses amorosos em comum, apenas.  
O riso cessou, mas os olhares permaneceram conectados e um beijo suave não pode ser evitado. Claro que Minho queria mais, mas um outro detalhe que Minho descobriria sobre o Kim naquele dia era o quão provocativo ele poderia ser e que joguinhos faziam parte do seu jeito de flertar.  
O Kim mordeu o lábio inferior alheio, fazendo-o suspirar e levar uma das mãos até a cintura alheia, a qual foi prontamente segurada e afastada enquanto Seungmin negava com a cabeça com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.  
“Não seja apressado e chato, Minho” - Seungmin deixou mais um selinho no canto dos lábios alheios e iria continua com as provocações até que Minho ouviu o som de um choro, erguendo o dedo em sinal para que o outro esperasse enquanto tentava identifica de onde aquele som vinha. “O que foi?” - Seungmin perguntou preocupado.  
“Estou ouvindo alguém chorando”- Ele puxou a mão do outro para onde pensava ser a fonte do barulho, vendo uma cabeleira familiar. Lee estava certo em suas suspeitas, aquele era Jisung.  
Seungmin assustou-se ao ver o amigo ali e foi imediatamente correndo até onde estava, colocando as mãos de forma delicada sobre seu obro para chamar sua atenção. Han assustou-se brevemente, mas tentou limpar as lágrimas quando viu que seus amigos estavam ali.  
-Me desculpem eu... Achei que estava sozinho. - Seungmin ajoelhou-se na frente do outro e o encarou com olhos que o questionavam. O Kim sequer precisava tentar se comunicar, fosse com palavras ou por libras as vezes... O que fazia com o olhar era muito mais forte.  
Minho sentou-se ao seu lado e passou o braço por seu ombro.  
-O que aconteceu? É sua mãe de novo? - Apesar das poucas semanas ali, Minho adquirira um bom contato com Jisung, que acabou por falar bastante sobre as coisas que vinham acontecendo consigo e, principalmente, das que o incomodavam. Não que aquele fizesse o tipo de Jisung, claro, era muito falante e extrovertido, mas seus problemas eram somente seus na grande maioria das vezes, exceto por quando estava preste a explodir ou por quando Chris conseguia arrancar alguma coisa de si antes que isso acontecesse. Todavia, com Minho, Jisung sentia uma curiosa segurança, algo como uma certeza de que não seria julgado ou questionado e que poderia... Só falar, então aproveitava.  
-Não... Eu... O Hyunjin e eu conversamos. - Seungmin acompanhava os lábios do amigo e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela informação. Não estava esperando que aquilo que, há tanto vinha sendo adiado, fosse acontecer assim do nada. - E ele disse que queria voltar, mas que eu teria que assumir ele pra minha mãe e... Vocês sabem como ela é. Meu deus eu sou um covarde. - Colocou as mãos sobre seu rosto mais uma vez, sentindo o líquido salgado voltar a descer por seu rosto. Sentia-se um refém de sua própria vida e realidade e, sinceramente, já não aguentava mais aquilo.  
Foi abraçado pelos dois amigos com muita força, deixando-se ser acolhido naquele momento.  
Seungmin, porém, segurou os dois braços do rapaz para chamar-lhe a atenção e levou a mão até a própria orelha em sinal para que o outro prestasse atenção em si.  
-Você. - Não costumava usar sua voz, isso porque usar as libras era mais fácil para si e, como seus amigos e pessoas ao seu redor entendiam o básico, não via a necessidade de falar. Mas, naquele momento, sentiu que deveria. - Não importa o que sua mãe diz... Ou o que o Hyunjin diz, ou o que o Chris diz... O que importa Jisung é o que você tem pensado sobre você mesmo. E eu acho que se você está aqui chorando sozinho por causa disso, é porque, seja lá qual decisão você acha que tomou... Você não pensa que ela é realmente certa. Não cometa os mesmos erros novamente, uma vez... É aprendizado, duas vezes... É cegueira.... e eu acho que tem muita coisa que você já viu, já sabe que não está certo, mas não tem coragem de mudar. - Seungmin levou a mão até o peito do Han e sorriu. - Jisung... Sua vida não está em quando você terminar a faculdade, nem em quando sua mãe morrer, nem em quando você sair de casa, e sua vida não acabou quando seu pai morreu. Você é uma pessoa a parte das atitudes dos seus pais e se ninguém nunca te disse isso eu estou dizendo... Agora os seus erros, esses são seus e você vai levar pra sempre e eles vão doer pra sempre caso você não tente concertar... Então presta muita atenção na decisão que você vai tomar agora... Você não é mais um menino e você não precisa mais depender de forma nenhuma de ninguém. -Mesmo com a voz rouca, baixa e a fala lenta com um pouco de sotaque, era possível compreender e sentir o impacto de cada sílaba. Jisung sequer piscava porque vinha repetindo aquelas mesmas coisas para si próprio há anos, mas ouvi-las da boca de outra pessoa fazia soar tão óbvio e fazia-o parecer um idiota por simplesmente não fazer o que tinha que ser feito.  
Han estava exausto de ser tudo para todos, mas não para si próprio e essa falta de energia indicava pra ele mesmo que aquele ciclo estava próximo de acabar, cabia a ele, portanto dizer quando. Então que fosse naquela noite, depois das palavras fortes do amigo. Sabia que demandaria uma coragem que não sabia se tinha, mas procuraria e lutaria por ela... Tinha que lutar por alguma coisa, se não, acabaria por sucumbir ali mesmo, da forma como estava... Vivo por fora e morto por dentro.  
Minho, por outro lado, sorria de orgulho de Seungmin que continuava a abraçar o corpo frágil do amigo.  
Ventos de mudança eram um presságio.


	10. O Solstício de Verão

Chris sabia bem que as coisas não ficariam mais fáceis ao seu redor, muito menos dentro dele, apenas porque decidiu que enfrentaria o que sabia que estava fazendo de errado consigo. Entretanto, nem de longe esperava que bater de frente com seus próprios sentimentos e costumes fosse tão... Dolorido.  
Pra começo de conversa, Christopher descobriu que algo que já fazia parte do seu dia a dia, que acontecia ao menos uma vez na semana e que era comum, em especial, quando estava mais atarefado ou antes de eventos mais importantes... Na verdade não era normal, não era algo que acontecia com todo mundo.  
Quando, durante uma conversa casual com seus amigos, Hyunjin descrevera uma crise de ansiedade forte que tivera e Christopher, silenciosamente, lembrou-se de passar por aquilo corriqueiramente... O garoto percebeu que havia algo de errado. Sabia que sua saúde mental não era das melhores, isso porque simplesmente nunca cuidara nem prestara atenção nela... Mas nem de longe sabia que vinha passando por coisas assim com tamanha frequência e sem sequer questionar.  
Claro que se suas crises fossem mais físicas seus amigos teriam notado e feito algo a respeito, era como sempre agiam sobre a negligência de Chris consigo próprio. A questão é que seu padrão de crises era silencioso, interno e, além disso, Chris não convivera exatamente no ambiente familiar mais saudável, o que fez com que aprendesse a... Não falar.  
Claro que assim que chamou Hyunjin e Jisung num canto e, com muito cuidado, disse que não queria desviar a atenção do problema de Hwang, mas que vinha passando pelos mesmos sintomas e que queria saber mais a respeito, já que Hyunjin parecia lidar com as crises também já há um tempo e, diferente de Chris, buscou ajuda para entendê-las e tratá-las da melhor forma, tanto Han quanto Hyunjin ficaram abismados.  
Os dois amigos, preocupados, conversaram com o amigo, deram algumas dicas mas, assim que possível, arrastaram o Bang para um médico. Felizmente, a condição financeira de Christopher permitia-o tratar de seu problema, e foi a partir dali que ele descobrira seu transtorno de ansiedade.  
As primeiras seções de terapias foram as mais difíceis, não porque Chris dificultasse, não era como se soubesse como fazer isso. O problema é que tratar aquilo era como encontrar diamantes em si próprio, demandava tempo, trabalho e muita paciência e, por vezes, deixava-o frustrado quando colocava tanto empenho e não tinha os resultados que esperava.  
Chris descobrira, aos poucos, que muito de como comportava-se sobre si próprio sequer tinha a ver consigo, mas sim de como aprendera que deveria agir consigo. Bang aprendera muito sobre um “normal” que não existia.  
Por exemplo, a forma como cobrava-se sobre suas atividades, a forma como era crítico sobre si... Descobrir que nada daquilo era natural, descobrir que, de fato, tinha que parar com aquilo porque mais o atrapalhava que ajudava... Chris ficara tão confuso e, não fosse seus amigos, por muito tempo, não saberia como administrar aquelas informações novas.  
Uma das técnicas usadas para ajudá-lo foi, primeiro, reconhecer os sintomas que o corpo de Chris dava antes de suas crises e, combinar que ele avisaria alguém sempre que começasse a sentir uma combinação deles.  
Naquela semana, devido à pressão do projeto e da entrega de vários outros trabalhos, mais a angústia padrão que Bang costumeiramente já sentia, as crises aconteceram três vezes. Aquilo, claro, deixou seus amigos preocupados e, à partir disso, Jeongin surgiu com a ideia de levar Chris para sair no fim de semana.  
O fato é que ele não espairecia a não ser que fosse obrigado, isso porque, inconscientemente, fugia de suas dores e sentimentos com o trabalho e, também de forma inconsciente, punia-se através dele. Seus amigos sabiam que se buscassem a família de Chris para qualquer ajuda, os mesmos dificilmente entenderiam... Ou teriam a força de vontade para ajudar, então assumiram a responsabilidade de manterem-se ao seu lado em seu tratamento assim como sabiam que ele faria caso fosse o contrário com qualquer um ali.  
No fim de semana, portanto, às custas de muita reclamação, Felix convenceu Chris a ir com ele e os amigos a um parque temático que havia na cidade. Todos estariam lá e, com o passar dos dias, Bang começara a simpatizar com a ideia.  
O lugar, assim como esperado de uma escolha de alguém exigente sobre tudo, tal qual Jeongin, era lindo. Tinha todo tipo de brinquedo, era cheio de luzes... O sonho de qualquer criança e, até pra Chris que era mais velho, fazia seus olhos brilharem.  
Divertiam-se muito, falavam sobre coisas supérfluas e o tema “faculdade” estava oficialmente banido do dia dos garotos. Riam, apontavam coisas engraçadas um no outro e no ambiente, criavam teorias, falavam de vídeos e séries que tinham assistido. Felix, com tudo isso, apenas notava que Chris não tirara o sorriso do rosto... E aquilo o fazia sentir tão bem... Talvez mais do que só uma pessoa que se importa sentiria.  
“Não Seungmin, o Ross não traiu a Rachel... Eles estavam dando um tempo, isso tá muito claro na série.” - Jeongin argumentava de forma diferente pela décima vez.  
“Aquele é o seu conceito de tempo? Eles voltaram no dia seguinte” - Seungmin revirou os olhos. Sempre acabava naquele assunto com o Yang- “Aquilo foi uma traição, porque traição se trata da ação sobre o sentimento. Não importa se ele só tivesse desejado beijar a outra garota, já teria sido uma traição. E aquele relacionamento não tinha nem que ter acontecido, porque ele é ridículo, os dois se comportam como crianças”  
“É um relacionamento tóxico, eu concordo, mas aquilo não foi uma traição”  
Minho, que já não aguentava mais a discussão, apenas abraçou o... Não podia dizer namorado porque não houve um pedido nem uma conversa sobre aquilo... Mas eram algo. De qualquer forma, abraçou-o, chamando sua atenção e Jeongin revirou os olhos, detestava ser interrompido no meio de uma argumentação.  
“Deveríamos ir na roda gigante” - Jisung sugeriu, e Seungmin sorriu animado imediatamente, o que fez o Lee beijar seu rosto.  
A fila não estava tão grande, já era fim da tarde e, se tudo desse certo, pegariam o pôr do sol lá em cima. Conseguiram entrar seis em uma cabine, porém aquele era o limite, então dois teriam que ir sozinhos em uma outra vazia... Como quem não queria nada, Christopher puxara os amigos para dentro do cubículo razoavelmente espaçoso, deixando um leve aceno para Hyunjin e Jisung do lado de fora.  
Não era o único que vinha passando por mudanças, o Han havia contado-o sobre a conversa que tivera com Seungmin e sobre como aquilo tinha servido como uma espécie de empurrão. Han tinha percebido que perdera muitas coisas por um motivo que sequer sabia sintetizar direito com palavras... Mas que não queria perder Hyunjin, ainda mais agora que havia notado que tinha uma chance, uma de verdade, algo concreto. Faria o que tivesse que ser feito.  
Os dois entraram tímidos juntos na cabine, as cabeças baixas evitando contato visual ao máximo. Jisung tentava, mais uma vez, encontrar as palavras certas na cabeça até que chegou à conclusão de que... Todas as vezes em que pensara muito antes de falar, de alguma forma, seu discurso saía errado... Então que fosse... Assim como em suas músicas, falaria o que estivesse em seu coração naquele momento.  
-Hyunjin – O de cabelos castanhos olhou. -Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.  
-Jisung, se for sobre aquele dia... Se nada mudou em como você pensa, a gente não tem o que conversar... Eu não quero estragar nosso dia, por favor.  
-Não, a gente tem o que conversar sim porque... - Suspirou. - Eu não vou deixar você ir de novo sem fazer nada... Eu não vou deixar, mais uma vez, algo que eu quero ir embora porque talvez outra pessoa não concorde com isso... Não é o que meu pai iria querer que eu fizesse... - Sorriu... Aquilo fora quase como uma conclusão. De fato, analisando a trajetória de seu pai, se estivesse assistindo seu filho agora, jamais iria querer que enfrentasse a mesma dor da vida de aparências que ele próprio vivera. - Eu não vou mais fingir que o que eu mais quero nesse mundo não é você... E cantar. - Se prestassem atenção, poderia ouvir-se ao longe o barulho de pesadas correntes batendo contra o chão da cabine, o som do ferro sendo partido em dois... O som de uma alma que se dava a liberdade. Jisung caminhou até Hyunjin que o olhava, no mínimo, chocado e boquiaberto, pra não dizer confuso. - O que me diz?  
-Me beija... Agora, Han Jisung. - Hwang sorrira ao dizer o que vinha protelando. Os lábios encontraram-se e um beijo ansioso finalmente surgiu... As mãos passavam pelo corpo um do outro como se não se vissem há meses, mas era de fato um reencontro... Hyunjin revia, naquela cabine, Jisung... O seu Han Jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> Algum biscoito?


End file.
